Dynasty Warriors Goes to SCHOOL?
by Dry Tortugas
Summary: The DW cast is living in the 21st century and going to high school. It's been done, but my version ain't too bad. :D Humor, teasing and one hell of a lot of romance inside. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Welcome to Fire Lake High!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I used in this story, except for the computer I'm writing it on.

**Author's Notes**: This is DW, in the future. Most of the ages have been screwed up. The characters are grouped in high school levels, freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors, respectively. The following ages--

**TEACHERS:** Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Sima Yi, Lu Bu

**OTHERS: **Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu (cafeteria workers) Meng Huo, Zhu Rong (coaches) Cao Pi (principal) Xiahou Dun (the dean)

**SENIORS:** Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning (around 17-18-ish)

**JUNIORS:** Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong (16-17-ish)

**SOPHOMORES:** Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Lu Xun (15-16-ish)

**FRESHMEN:** Xiao Qiao (lol, don't be all "Ew, freshman") (she's 15)

The story starts on the first day of school at Fire Lake High School. The only "new" person at school is Xiao Qiao... everyone else is already been there. Sun Ce is captain of the football team; Taishi Ci is on the football team; Gan Ning joins later. Zhou Yu is senior class president. Ling Tong is the "pimp". Sun Shang Xiang is the captain of the basketball, volleyball, and soccer team (though not right off the bat). Da Qiao is a straight-A honors student, and Xiao Qiao, who is new, is on the cheerleading team. (Still clumsy? Yeah.)

Yes, there are teachers. Huang Gai teaches History courses; Lu Meng, Math; Sun Jian, he's still Ce, Quan and Shang Xiang's dad, but he teaches Literature/Language Arts. Whatever. Zhuge Liang teaches various Science courses; Yue Ying teaches various Geography and Astronomy classes, and Lu Bu is the P.E. coach. Meng Huo coaches the boys' extracurricular activities; Zhu Rong coaches the girls' extracurricular activities. Cao Pi is indeed the principal; he's a real hard-ass who doesn't take any crap from the students. Xiahou Dun is the Dean of Students.

The pairings are all pretty much the same ones as my other fics; I'm not listing them right here but I can assure you, there's /no/ yaoi or yuri in here. Yes, Liu Bei is in this story; no, he and Sun Shang Xiang do NOT share a special cafeteria worker/student relationship. (If you're here for Liu Bei/SSX fluff, leave now.) All regular characters I bring in here are usually just OC's; they're not of any ROTK importance. The high school is just in a fictional American city; where exactly, I never thought of. The kids go by their first names. Enough of my side notes, enjoy the story!

**FLHS-- OUTSIDE**

A medium-sized, black Subaru minivan pulled up into the parking lot of Fire Lake High School. The first day of school had arrived at last; and the Sun family was highly distressed to learn that they were LATE.

"Pop! Step on it!" Sun Ce, the eldest of the family, complained. Ce was in a huge hurry to get to school-- he wanted to find his locker already so he could scope out the hot new cheerleaders nearby. Typical.

Sun Quan shook his head and flipped the cover of his pocket-sized student handbook open once more. "Brother, you didn't shave this morning," he said, implying to his older brother's 2-inch long goatee extending from his chin. Ce rolled his eyes and rubbed his facial hair fondly. "I DID shave," Ce replied. "But I NEVER shave the goatee off. Chicks dig the facial hair."

Sun Shang Xiang, the youngest and the only girl of the family, snorted. "Yeah, whatever you say, bro." Ce snickered and glanced at his sister. "Yeah, whatever you say, sis. All I'm saying is, most girls outgrow the tomboy phase at around, say, I dunno... maybe age 10?"

Shang Xiang scowled ferociously at her brother, but didn't reply. Instead she smoothed her short reddish-brown hair down and glanced out the window. Outside were hundreds of teenagers, all looking excited to see their friends (none of them looked too thrilled to return to school, however.)

Sun Jian ended the clash of the titans by stopping the car. "Alright, you three, get outta here and learn something. I'll see you later." Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang got out of the car, (Sun Jian chose to ignore Shang Xiang punching her brother in the stomch) and headed off in their seperate directions.

Ce, noticing his football friends screaming and hollering to him, said a quick "bye" to his siblings and football-tackle-charged his friends, diving head-first into their little mosh pit. Quan rolled his eyes and walked off towards his own friends. Shang Xiang, being the loner/rebel type, sat down on a bench and sighed. She never really did like school much, especially not here. Compared to her super-athletic brother, and her super-smart brother, she was the little sister. Shang Xiang wasn't popular like Ce, nor was she smart like Quan. She was just there.

She glanced up, glancing over at the Dean of Students, Mr. Xiahou, (Xiahou Dun) yelling at a rowdy-looking teenage boy. The guy was tall, looked to be a little over 6'0; he was wearing a button-up, dark green shirt with the shirt completely unbuttoned, and his sleeves had been ripped off, exposing his muscular, tattoo-covered arms, and displaying both the white wife-beater he was wearing underneath and muscles. He also had a dogtag chain with two little bells hanging from them.

He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, torn up quite a bit; he was wearing black, steel-toed boots, and to complete the bad-boy look, he was wearing a red bandana tied around his head, over his thick, dark-brown, spiked hair. He had dark brown eyes, tan skin, and it looked like he was wearing a silver earring in his left ear. He looked angry, and to Shang Xiang he looked like trouble with a capital T. (In case you haven't figured it out, this is Gan Ning.)

Mr. Xiahou finally sent the guy away, with a wave of his hand. The guy rolled his eyes and sneered at the older man's retreating figure, then glanced back towards the school's population, making eye contact with Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang, realizing she'd been watching this scene for a while, blushed and looked away, furious at herself. She looked up quickly, and paused in horror- he was headed right this way!

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, the boy sat down right next to Shang Xiang's embarrassed, huddled form. "Hey. You need something?" he said, glancing at her.

Shang Xiang feebly looked up, and froze right then and there. She hadn't noticed from a distance how handsome he was. "N-no," she said, stammering a little. "I was, uh, looking for my friend..." The boy studied her for a minute, and said, "You new here? I don't think I've seen you around before..."

Shang Xiang shook her head. "Nope. I'm a sophomore. I was here last year." The guy nodded. "Gotcha. I'm sure you've heard of me before... seeing as that asshole Dean keeps getting on my case, you've seen me around..." Shang Xiang shook her head. "Actually I don't know your name... I'm Shang Xiang."

The guy smiled. "Shang Xiang, eh? You're pretty cute... name's Ning. Pleasure's mine." Shang Xiang blushed a little. "So, um.. what are you? Junior? Senior?"

"Senior, and I'm damn glad to be getting out of this screwed up place. The instant I get my HS diploma, I'm outta this little dump," Ning said, his voice bitter. "This city was a terrible place to grow up. Ever since Dad left..." Realizing that he was talking to someone, he stopped. "Sorry. I forgot you were there for a second..."

"Sounds like you're not happy here..." Shang Xiang said. Ning snorted. "Not happy? That's taking it lightly. My dad left when I was five, and ever since then, pfft. My life pretty much jumped in the toilet. Mom didn't take it too well. She still mopes around the house, cleaning a little, cooking a little... waiting for Dad to come back. Wonder if she'll ever figure out he's not, before her son gets himself arrested again."

A little shocked, Shang Xiang tilted her head and studied the young man sitting in front of her. "You've been arrested? For what?"

Ning rolled his eyes. "Legally, I'm not supposed to talk about it... but let's just say that asshole who dissed my folks didn't just fall down the stairs."

Shang Xiang's eyes widened. "You pushed someone down the stairs, because he insulted your folks? That's... so..." Ning cut her off. "Yeah I did, babe, and I'd do it again in a second. So don't give me any 'oh my god, you're so bad' speeches." Looking annoyed, Shang Xiang continued what she was saying. "I was going to say that's really loyal of you... to stick up for your folks like that? That's cool!"

Ning's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah..? Y'know, babe, YOU'RE pretty cool yourself. We should hang out sometime, you know what I mean?"

Shang Xiang's eyes widened and she scooted a little closer towards Ning. She noticed he smelled good. "Really? We should? What d'you mean?" she asked.

The bell rang at that precise moment, ("Damn it!" Shang Xiang thought) and Shang Xiang got up. "Alright, I better get going. See ya later, Ning!" she said cheerfully, hoisting her light bag over her shoulder and heading off.

Ning watched her go, and scowled to himself. What was wrong with him? Opening up like that to some girl he'd never seen before in his life... Ning shrugged, ran a hair through his already messy hair, picked up his backpack, and headed off to his homeroom.

**FLHS-- SUN CE'S HOMEROOM**

"Hi, everyone, my name's Mrs. Ling," said the tall, semi-attractive woman standing in front of the class. "I'm your homeroom teacher, if you'll let me call roll..."

Ce rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a boring year," he muttered. He glanced up and grinned in suprise as he noticed who was seated directly in front of him. He tapped his best friend since kindergarden's shoulder. "Yu, what's up?"

Zhou Yu turned around and a mutual smile spread across his handsome face. "Ce! What a relief!" he said, putting his book down. Although different as night and day, Ce and Yu were the best of friends (and nothing more, sorry yaoi fans, but they're straight...) and had been best friends as long as they could remember.

Ce grinned. "See any hot girls yet, Yu? I got dibs on ALL the new cheerleaders!" Yu rolled his eyes. "Do you EVER change, Ce?"

"Nope!" Ce said cheerfully, but was interrupted by Mrs. Ling's yell of, "Boys! Be quiet!"

After roll, and locker assignments, Yu turned around and the two friends started talking about their summers. "Yeah... Shang Xiang's been a right pain in the ass... I wish she'd go make some friends or whatever, quit bugging me," Ce complained. "Quan's been alright... but he gets a weird rash every time I suggest playing football these days. Dunno what this school's gonna do without me next year."

Yu shrugged. "You are a good player, Ce. Although your tactics are off... I believe the purpose of our cheerleading squad is to distract the players on the other team, not the quarterback of the team they're cheering for?"

Ce snickered. "Yu, cheerleaders are there to make the game more interesting. Besides, what's the point of football without them?"

Yu rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. Mrs. Ling was talking and they didn't want to get yelled at again. "When the bell rings, go to Period 1," she was saying.

Someone sitting in the corner raised their hand. "Question. Where exactly IS Period 1?" Mrs. Ling rolled her eyes and waved a stack of papers. "I have your schedules right here."

After recieving their schedules, the boys compared notes. "Lesse... all honors, typical of you, Yu, you friggen nerd..." Ce complained, looking at his friend's schedule. "I'm in... 0 honors classes? Geez!"

"Who's that?" Yu suddenly asked, pointing to a rowdy-looking boy sitting in the corner, the same one who spoke out rather rudely before and was now chewing on a pencil. (Gan Ning)

"That's that asshole, Ning or whatever the hell his name is," Ce replied. "He's the asshole who was talking smack about the football team last year."

"Oh. I see." Yu remembered this.

"You don't know him, Yu?" Ce asked, suprised.

"Only by his reputation," Yu replied. "I've never actually seen him before."

"Yeah, well, the rumors say he's an insane drug addict. And a homosexual," Ce added.

"Oh really? Well, this _homosexual_ is the same one I saw talking quite intently with your sister this morning," Yu said. It never took long for Ce's overprotective-big-brother gene to kick in. _Three, two, one._

"WHAT!" Ce screamed, causing Yu to jump a foot in the air and everyone else in the vincinity to look at him. "My sister finally decides to get herself a boyfriend and she picks THAT GUY? Of all the crazy schemes, she's gone TOO FAR!"

"Ce, calm down," Yu muttered, looking as though he regretted bringing up the subject. "Don't jump to conclusions. Your sister has good judgement."

"Yeah, well, I'll be having a SERIOUS discussion with sweet little sis after this," Ce growled, looking annoyed.

To Yu's intense relief, the bell rang. "Where're you going, Ce?" Yu asked.

Ce flipped open his already-crumpled-up schedule. "Biology... you?"

"Advanced Calculus Honors."

"...what the heck is that? Latin?"

"Math."

"Oh. See you at lunch then."

**FLHS-- PERIOD 1, BIOLOGY**

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Zhuge. You may call me Mr. Zhuge." Zhuge Liang, the teacher of Biology for Stupid Seniors, (and a few smart Sophmores/Juniors) said.

Sun Ce groaned. He picked a seat in the back, (far back) and was already bored. Who cared about Biology? The only interesting part was reproduction, and he already knew everything there was to know about THAT...

"To analyze your current knowledge of the subject, I will know give you this very long pretest... please complete the following..." Mr. Zhuge began passing out a large packet to each student.

Ce glanced at the packet. "Question #1... What are the vacuoles, and what do they do? Uh..."

---40 MINUTES LATER--

"Mr. Sun, this is got to be the most atrocious I've ever seen anyone do..." Mr. Zhuge said, looking annoyed as he flipped through Ce's test packet. "For example, 'the mitochondria' is NOT the name of a hit television show in the 1940's... sperm cells are NOT 'the little thingies with tails', and how on earth is THIS-" he pointed to a picture of an animal cell- "GHOSTBUSTERS 2!"

"So I got a few (hundred) wrong! What's the big deal?"

"Well, we gave the same test to a shovel, and I'm afraid to say it did better..."

"So? It probably cheated!"

(AN: Yeah, I said shovel.)

"That was a trick question? No fair!"

"Meanwhile, Miss Qiao here-" Mr. Zhuge pointed to a girl in the front row, packing her books- "scored one of the highest test ratings ever recorded in the history of tests. I'd suggest some tutoring with HER."

Glancing over, Ce's jaw dropped at the girl Mr. Zhuge was pointing to. She was, suprisingly enough for a geek, drop-dead GORGEOUS. Her pretty raven eyes, framed by her shiny black hair, twisted into two braids resting on her shoulders... Ce watched in awe while she quickly packed her books and scurried out the door.

"Mr. Sun?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! Sure! I wouldn't mind a little one-on-one tutoring with her..." Ce said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mr. Zhuge didn't notice the perverted implications. "Good. Then go bother-- I mean, talk to HER."

"Hey! Wait up!" Ce yelled, racing after her. The girl turned around. "Y-yes?" she said, looking nervous.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice, but you are WAY too pret-- err, gorgeous not to know me. I'm Ce. Nice to meet you." Ce managed to say all this under 10 seconds.

The girl blushed a little. "N-nobody's ever called me gorgeous before... I'm Da Qiao. Nice to meet you too."

Ce stared. "Nobody's ever called you gorgeous before? Then it's about time somebody has. Listen, I, uh... was wondering... I, um, am not too good at Biology... or anything for that matter... would you mind helping me with Biology?"

Da nodded. "Sure... I'd love to... b-but... you're excellent at football! I've seen almost every game of yours!"

Ce's grin couldn't get wider. "Really? I mean, uh, I guess I got a fan! How long have you been watching? All 4 years?"

"Um, as long as I've been here. I'm only a sophomore..." Da said, looking slightly embarrassed. Ce grinned. "Oh yeah? That's great too! So you must be super-smart, to land a senior biology class..."

"Well... maybe I am kind of smart..."

"What was your GPA last year?"

"4.9..."

"SHUT UP. 4.9? THAT'S GENIUS!" Ce couldn't help it, this girl was smart, beautiful, gorgeous, hot in a cute sort of way, adorable, and she was a huge fan of his. No shame in liking a sophomore, right? Heyl no!

"Hey, where are you going next class?" Ce asked, realizing he was falling head over heels for this girl. Da glanced down at her schedule. "Um... Language Arts. My teacher's Mr. Sun... same name as you!"

Ce grinned. "Cool! That's my dad!"

Da smiled shyly. "Well, I certainly hope he's as great as his son is. I'll see you later!" She hurried into the building.

Ce sighed happily. Love was a good thing.

(C'mon... you knew I wasn't gonna make Da a cheerleader...)

**FLHS-- FRESHMAN MEETING**

The freshman class had bee stuck in a meeting for almost 2 hours now, and Xiao Qiao was very anxious to leave. Her older sister, Da, had come here last year, so she already knew about FLHS. Besides, she'd already made the cheerleading team, RIGHT? And cheerleaders knew everything, RIGHT?

DUH! Xiao's scatterbrained thoughts were scattered once more when the bell rang and dismissed all the freshmen, after being given orders to head to their homerooms. Xiao started shuffling about in the pockets of her denim capris looking for her schedule. "Schedule, schedule," she whined, digging. "C'MON! Where ARE you!" she wailed, stopping in the middle of the way to dig again.

She pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of her pockets. "AHA!" she squealed, but before she could unfold it and examine its contents the wind blew the paper out of her hands and whisked it away. "HEY!" she screamed, chasing after her schedule, unaware that she looked like a psychotic banchee on crack. She ran through a crowd of upperclassmen, a few of them yelling something like "WATCH IT, FRESHY!"

Finally, her hand grabbed the fluttering piece of paper... at the exact instant that she slammed into the chest of an older student. She fell backwards, but before she hit the ground the person seized her wrist and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Xiao was now face-to-face with the prettiest boy she'd ever seen in her life. In fact, if it wasn't for the absense of chest elevation, she'd have assumed he was a girl! "S-sorry!" she squeaked. "I was getting my schedule!"

The boy glanced down at the crumbled piece of paper. "This?" he asked, stooping down to pick it up. "Here you are. Are you new here?" he asked, noting her unfamiliarity with anything FLHS. Xiao nodded. "Yeah! I'm a freshman!"

"Nice to meet you. My name's Yu." Yu said, extending his hand. Xiao stared blankly at it, then giggled and shook his hand. "I'm Xiao! Nice to meet you too!" she said, smiling big.

Yu smiled. What a cute girl. Glancing down at the FLHS Cheer Camp shirt she was wearing, he noticed unlike the REST of the new freshman cheerleaders, she actually seemed like the postergirl for cheerleading... cute, peppy, and mood-lifting!

"So, Xiao... how would you like it if I showed you around campus a little?" Yu asked. He didn't have anything better to do anyway. (Except get to his next class, of course.) Xiao squealed with happiness. "Sure! That'd be great!" she said.

Yu smiled. Ce was wrong; maybe he DID have SOME luck with the ladies...

**FLHS-- LUNCH TIME**

Shang Xiang sighed as she set her tray down. As usual, just like last year, she sat alone outside, having absolutely no friends to talk to. As she picked through her food, however, she was startled by someone yelling her name.

"Who's calling me?" she wondered, and turned around to see the rowdy-looking boy from earlier, Ning, headed her way. "Oh man!" she said, nervously smoothing her short hair down. Maybe she should have put some lip gloss on. Ning grinned right at her and sat down across the table from her.

"I come outside lookin' for trouble and I see a pretty girl sitting out here by herself. How come you're not with anyone?" Ning asked.

Shang Xiang sighed glumly. "I, uh, don't have any friends."

_Damn it. _Ning swore mentally. "Oh, I uh... err..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now," Shang Xiang said, shoving some food in her mouth to avoid talking. What was this guy's problem? He had troublemaker written all over his face, yet he actually seemed like he liked her, and the fact that he was almost unbelievably good looking sure didn't hurt anything.

"Anyway, I know what you're goin' through. I've always been a loner myself," Ning commented, taking a sip out of his waterbottle. "Don't let it get to you."

Shang Xiang smiled. "I've been dealing with it for almost my whole life now. Are you an only child?"

"Yeah. Dad left Mom when I was five, so I never had any little sibs of my own. At least, I don't know WHAT Dad's been doing for the last 13 years..." Ning said, his voice growing bitter.

"Yeah, well... you're lucky. I've got 2 older brothers, and, well... it's not easy living up to them. My oldest bro, Ce, is dumb as a post, and he's a jerk sometimes, but when it comes to football... well, you're a senior, you've probably heard about how he completely owns the field, and obliterates anyone who crosses him. He's called the 'Little Conqueror!' or something."

Ning's eyes narrowed. "That arrogant little jock-strap is your brother?"

Shang Xiang nodded, a bit suprised. "Ce? What does he do to you?"

"Nothing personal, but he gets on my nerves. He's constantly bragging about the fact that he's on the stupid football team. Big friggen deal. If anyone at this school ever stopped to think, they'd realize the only thing you need to get on this football team is balls, and half the guys on the team don't have any."

"Why aren't you on the team?" Shang Xiang asked.

Ning looked insulted. "I wouldn't stoop that low if you paid me. I'm not a... football kind of guy."

"Yeah, well... if I was a guy, I'd be on the team, for sure. Might make me stick out some more."

"You DO stick out. You're cute as hell; how many cute girls with short hair do you see around here?" Ning asked. "None! You're pretty damn attractive if you ask me."

Shang Xiang blushed. "Umm... thanks... you're not so bad yourself!"

Ning grinned at her. "Now you're talking. I'm one of the only real men you see around here these days. And speaking of "real men", here comes your pissant of an older brother."

Shang Xiang whipped around. Sure as crap, Ce was heading her way, but when he saw Ning sitting with his little sister, the look in his eyes was murder.

"Great. Hide me," Shang Xiang complained. Ning rolled his eyes. "Please. He's way too much of a coward to try and get anything past me."

"Shang Xiang, get away from him," Ce said angrily.

"Who's going to make her?" Ning asked.

"I'm her brother, you disgusting little amoeba," Ce said, his voice dripping with hatred. "Now I'd suggest you stepping away from my little sister, before I have to hurt you."

"Who the hell died and made YOU the boss of me?" Ning asked. He glanced at Shang Xiang. "Y'know, your sister here was just telling me what an asshole she thinks you are."

"What?" Shang Xiang cried, turning to Ning. "I never said that!"

"Shang Xiang?" Ce asked, looking shocked and hurt. "How could you?"

"I didn't say that!" Shang Xiang wailed.

"Yeah, great way to cover your ass, Shang Xiang," Ce said angrily.

"Ning! Tell him I didn't say that!" Shang Xiang whined.

"She didn't call you an asshole," Ning said impatiently, "but it also wouldn't kill you to be less of a jerk around her."

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Ce said angrily, losing his cool. "Why don't you say it to my face, you ass?"

"With pleasure, asshole!" Ning said, and got right in Ce's face. "I think you're an arrogant pig!"

Apparently that pissed Ce off beyond belief, and he socked Ning in the face.

Shang Xiang jumped up. "Ce!" she said, but Ce was beyond reasoning with.

Ning staggered back, but regained control and pounded Ce in the stomach. Ce recoiled and kicked him in the leg. Ning got up and tackled Ce in a football-like fashion, so the two struggling boys were kicking and pounding each other while screaming foul words. (They're not good friends.)

Dean Xiahou was on lunch duty, and he stormed over. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he screamed, pulling the kicking and screaming profanity Ning off Ce, who was also screaming profanity. "BOTH OF YOU! GET TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Shang Xiang watched helplessly as her brother and her new friend were dragged off by Dean Xiahou, thinking to herself, "Sheesh."

**FLHS-- PRINCIPAL CAO'S OFFICE**

"BOYS! GET IN THERE!" screamed Dean Xiahou, who apparently needed anger management.

Ms. Zhen, (Zhen Ji) the rather suggestively-dressed secretary and rumored wife of Principal Cao, was sitting at the computer typing something. She looked up at the two boys.

"Hey, boys, long time no see," Ms. Zhen commented. "If you're looking for Pi-Pi--err, Principal Cao, he's in his office."

"Pi-pi?" Ning asked, snickering.

"That's his nickname! Just get in there!" Ms. Zhen ordered.

"Geez. Does EVERYONE have anger issues today?" Ce muttered aloud.

"Your pretty little sister doesn't," Ning said, pushing his luck.

"I'm warning you, smuckhole, if you even THINK of touching my little sister, I will rip you to pieces," Ce snarled.

"Oh no, I'm sooo scared," Ning taunted, as the two boys walked down the small hallway to Principal Pi-Pi's office.

Principal Cao was sitting in his office, flipping through his Hooter's calender, which he hurridly threw over his shoulder when Ce and Ning came in.

"Hey, sir! Long time no see!" Ce said, beaming at Principal Pi-Pi.

Principal PP (that's his new name in the story) groaned. "You two again?" he said, sounding tired. "Can't the two of you just stop getting in trouble? It hasn't even been a whole day of school yet and you've already seen me!"

"I saw you this morning," Ning pointed out. "You called me outta 1st period because my pants were too ripped up."

"Well, they ARE," Principal PP replied. "But enough of THAT. You boys are to never ever ever EVER fight again. Got it?"

"Fine," Ning muttered.

"Sounds good to me. Can I go?" Ce asked.

"No. What do you two fight about, anyway?"

"Life," Ning said.

"The universe," Ce said.

"Everything," the two said in unison.

"See! Look at that, you agree on something!" Principal PP said joyously. "Now what were you fighting about today?"

"He was checking out my little sister!" Ce said angrily.

"I was NOT, I was talking to her and she likes me, you can tell," Ning said, looking annoyed.

"I see. The whole little-sister-falls-for-the-older-bad-boy-and-the-older-brother-doesn't-approve-thing. I see it allll the time," Principal PP commented.

"That's oddly specific," Ning commented.

"Look, just stay away from my sister, and I won't rip your tongue out. Sound fair?" Ce offered.

"That doesn't sound fair at all," Principal PP said.

"Yeah, I agree," Ning said. To further piss Ce off, he said, "Look, I promise not to get your sister pregnant if you promise to screw off and let me do my own thing. Deal?"

"Now that's not helping either," Principal PP said.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" both boys yelled, rearing on their principal.

"Nobody's. I'm s'posed to be neutral. Let's get something straight, I'm a principal, but it doesn't make me your principle pal. Got it?" Principal PP said.

"No," they replied.

"If anything, you just confused me more," Ce added.

"Figures," Ning muttered, but disguised it as a sneeze.

"Butthole," Ce growled.

"Get outta here, both of you," Principal PP ordered. "And let's try and make it longer than 24 hours before I see you two again!"

"FINE," both replied, and stormed out.

Ce suddenly remembered something. "Hey, shmuck face, you don't know who Da Qiao is, right?"

"No," Ning replied. "Why? Is she a girl?"

"Yes, and she's MY girl. Stay away from her too."

"Well, now you've gotten me interested," Ning said, smirking. Seeing the look of pure death written on Ce's face, he chuckled. "I'm teasing you, bro. But seriously, if this girl of yours is a cute one--"

"She's gorgeous," Ce interrupted, a dreamy look on his face.

"Anyways. If this girl is as great as you say she is, don't let Ling Tong see her, ya hear?"

"Who's that?" Ce asked.

"They call him the Ponytail Pimp, 'cause that's what he does. Hits on girls, the cuter the better."

"Wonder why he hasn't bugged Shang Xiang yet," Ce mused.

"Well, regardless, I have a life to attend to. See ya." Ning opened a window.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ce asked, watching Ning as he prepared to jump. "This is a 2 story building!"

"So?" Ning asked. "I got places to go!" He jumped out the window, leaving Ce open-mouthed.

**FLHS-- AFTER SCHOOL**

Ce yawned. Practice had been cancelled that day because it was the first day, and since his dad was a teacher, and therefore had to stay until 3:30 PM, Ce was stuck at school.

For the millionth time that day, Ce's thoughts jumped back to that raven-haired beauty in his Biology class, Da Qiao. Ce had dated tons of girls before, (a whopping 6 1/2) but never before had he felt this way about any of them...

With a shrug, Ce hoisted his stuff over his broad shoulders and walked to the back of the campus, figuring he'd buy himself a soda. When he got to the vending machine, his handsome features twisted into a scowl. As usual, some football guys harrassing some girl... Ce's eyes widened when he realized who this girl was. With a furious, angry growl of pure rage, he threw his backpack down and stormed over to the guys.

"Get the hell away from her," Ce snarled, getting in front of Da's smaller figure. One of the guys snickered. "C'mon, man, don't hog her to yourself! She's hot!"

Ce's eyes narrowed. "I said leave her alone. You lay a hand on her again and it's your ass for breakfast."

Mockingly, one of the guys reached over and grabbed Da's hand. "C'mon, babe, leave this loser and come have some fun with us!" Da jerked her hand away. "Get lost!" she cried angrily, stepping in front of Ce. "Do you jerks really think you have a chance with me?"

Another guy grabbed Da by her shoulder and roughly jerked her towards him. "Don't give me any of your lip, babe, unless you want us to go easy on you!"

That was it. Ce growled in rage and before he could stop himself, his fist did the talking and punched the guy in the face. The guy yelped in pain and his hands flew to his now bleeding nose. "Anyone else wanna try messing with her?" Ce snarled, angry. The two guys exchanged glances and, grabbing their bleeding friend by the arms, scampered off.

Turning to Da, Ce wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whew. Stupid mor-" but was interrupted by Da flinging her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you so much, Ce! Those goons would have forced me to go to Homecoming with them for sure!" she said, sinking into his chest as she hugged him.

Ce's face had now turned an inhumane shade of red. "I, uh... no problem!" he said, playing it cool. "I'm not going to let those creeps bug you!"

Da hadn't let go yet. "Well, I think you're amazing."

After a few minutes of silence, Ce finally squeaked, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Alright!" Da said happily. "Where to?"

"There's a Dairy Queen down the street," Ce said. "We can get ice cream if you want."

**DAIRY QUEEN**

"So, you hungry?" Ce asked. "I'm buying."

"A Dairy Cone is fine for me," Da said, smiling sweetly at him.

Ce blushed a little, then turned to the bored, acne-faced teenage girl standing at the counter. "2 Dairy Cones, please," Ce said.

Da had already gone to get a seat near the window, and Ce turned back to the cashier. "I bet you wish you were as pretty as my girl there, don't you?" he said with a smile.

The look on the girl's face was evil. "Shut up."

When the cones were ready, Ce took care to make sure the girl didn't spit on them. (Even if she did, he would have deserved it, IMO)

"Hey, pretty lady," Ce said, sliding into the seat across from Da. Da had already taken out her Biology book to study some more, and giggled.

"You're too much," she said, beaming at him. Ce grinned. "So, what'cha got there? Literature?"

"Nope, Biology." Da replied.

"I see. Well, what I wanted to tell you was..." he trailed off.

"Da, you probably know I'm really popular around school. I've dated lots of girls around here, but... I never really liked that many of them, y'know? But... that's before I met you."

"You showed me that it's not how hot a girl is, or if she's a cheerleader or not... you proved to me that I can fall for a girl who's pretty, and smart, and pretty much nothing like me... what I'm trying to say is, well, I really like you, Da... I know this is kinda sudden, but... well..." He noticed Da suddenly looked very sad. "What's wrong?" he asked, scared he said the wrong thing.

"Ce... I really like you, too... but, I... I've never really had a serious boyfriend before, or ever liked anyone like this. I honestly don't know what to do..." Da said sadly, looking down at her book.

"You could say yes," Ce said, smiling at her.

"To what?" Da asked.

"Because I'm about to ask you out. Da, you're the greatest girl I've ever met, (except for my mom) and I don't care if you've never had a boyfriend or anything. I just want to be able to hang out with you, be able to buy you nice things, take you out to dinner sometimes, protect you from goons who try and hurt you like earlier..."

Da (who was terrified) leaned over and very gently kissed Ce on his mouth. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she whispered happily.

Ce's entire face lit up with pure joy. "Are you for real?" That's awesome! C'mon, let's go celebrate!" And without another word, he dropped a $50 bill on the table, scooped Da up in his arms, bridal-style, and ran out the door, whooping for joy.

**CHAPTER 1-- END**

AN: So that finally put Chapter 1 out of its misery. :D Sorry I got Ce and Da together so fast, but I want to get their relationship going already. :P So, tell me what you think! Did you like it, did you hate it? Have any suggestions? Want to scream at me for starting a new story when I haven't come close to finishing _This Isn't Happening_? So review! There's no point in reading all of the above if you're not gonna review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will not see the light of day until I recieve 5 reviews for this chapter. (And even if you're reviewer #6, review anyway :P)

TTYL! And for those of you who are interested, don't worry about TIH, the computer I typed all the chapters on crashed, but luckily I have it printed. I have to re-type everything again. :P)


	2. Aren't Siblings Great?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I used in this story, except for the computer I'm writing it on.

**Author's Notes**: This is DW, in the future. Most of the ages have been screwed up. The characters are grouped in high school levels, freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors, respectively. The following ages--

**TEACHERS:** Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Sima Yi, Lu Bu

**OTHERS: **Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu (cafeteria workers) Meng Huo, Zhu Rong (coaches) Cao Pi (principal) Xiahou Dun (the dean)

**SENIORS:** Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning (around 17-18-ish)

**JUNIORS:** Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong (16-17-ish)

**SOPHOMORES:** Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Lu Xun (15-16-ish)

**FRESHMEN:** Xiao Qiao (lol, don't be all "Ew, freshman") (she's 15)

For more thorough info, refer back to Chapter 1. If you're wondering, some of the characters really won't be important (like Taishi Ci, or Zhou Tai; they're just football players who pop up from time to time.)

**FLHS PARKING LOT**

Shang Xiang groaned. She flipped open her Sidekick and read the text her brother had sent her for the 100th time-- "shang!! meet me the parking lot 3:30!! dad said i can drive us all home!! tell quan 2!! ttyl!! ce-man"

Well, it was 3:50. And Ce hadn't shown up.

"I don't believe it!!" Shang Xiang growled. "My own BROTHER stood me up!! And where the hell is Quan!?"

"Right here!!" yelled the voice of her other older brother, Quan. "Shang Xiang, where is our brother?"

"I don't know!! I was hoping you'd know!!" Shang Xiang whined.

"Well, let's ask someone!!" Quan said. "Ce's popular, everyone knows who he is!!"

Shang Xiang looked around. "AHA!!" She ran towards the first older guy she saw, wearing a varsity football jacket and buying a soda. "HEY, YOU!!" she screamed.

The guy turned around, screamed, and dropped his soda, which rolled away. "TAKE MY MONEY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he yelped, throwing his wallet on the ground.

"I don't want your money!! Just tell me if you've seen Sun Ce anywhere!!" Shang Xiang said impatiently.

"Yeah, he went by here a little earlier, with his girlfriend," the guy replied, picking his wallet up, looking relieved. "I think they're at that Dairy Queen on the corner of the street."

"WTF? Ce has a girlfriend?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Yeah, that one girl, Da Qiao. Y'know, the geeky little hottie?" the guy said.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, but thanks," Shang Xiang said. She headed back to where Quan was, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Where is Dad?" Quan asked. "Shouldn't he be done with his school duty yet?"

"He said he had a dentist appointment, so he took the bus," Shang Xiang muttered, reading the message off her Sidekick. "He EXPECTED Ce to drive us both home!!"

"Well, apparently Ce had other plans," Quan said.

"Hey, wait a minute, Quan. Don't YOU have your driver's license?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Yes, but I left my wallet at home AND I don't have the keys to the car anyways. Don't YOU?"

"Nope, I have a learner's permit. I don't get my license for another month." Shang Xiang said. "That guy did say he saw Ce and his new girlfriend heading to the DQ nearby. Wanna check there?"

"Nah, too far to walk. How about you go?" Quan suggested.

Shang Xiang grabbed her brother's wrist. "Come on."

**JIAN YE PARK**

"Oh, Ce," Da said happily, smiling as Ce gave her another push on the swing. "I feel so happy right now."

"Me too," Ce said, still thinking everything that was happening now was just a dream.

A couple little children, who were watching the swing with great interest, said, "Hey, mister, can we use the swing now?"

"NO!" Ce snapped, pushing Da again.

"Oh Ce, it's alright," Da said kindly, smiling at the kids as she jumped off the swing. "Oof!" she said, landing on her legs.

"Are you okay?" Ce asked, scurrying over. "I'm fine," Da said, blushing as Ce grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Hey, I can't let ANYTHING happen to my new chiquita, can I?" Ce teased.

"What are they doing?" a kid asked. The other shrugged.

Da giggled, and checked her silver wristwatch. "Oh no," she said, looking upset. "My sister's off cheerleading practice now, I really need to get going before she leaves without me..." She hesitated, then leaned over and kissed Ce's cheek. "Bye!" she called, and hurried off, leaving Ce looking rather dazed.

"Ew!!" The kid whined. "I'm mentally scarred!!"

"I don't wanna grow up!!" the other wailed. "Girls have COOTIES!!"

**DAIRY QUEEN**

"I'm exhausted," Quan complained, as the siblings walked into the nearly-empty DQ.

"Shut up, it was a 5-minute walk!!" Shang Xiang snapped.

"SO? I'm a nerd, Shang Xiang!! Nerds plus exercise plus bossy little sister does NOT equal happiness!!" Quan hollered.

"Yeah, well nerd plus anger management equals happiness, so SHUT UP!!" Shang Xiang yelled.

"Oh, shut up, tomboy!! Nobody likes you anyways!!"

"NING DOES!!" Shang Xiang screamed, then clamped her hands over her mouth. Oops.

"Who's THAT? Your imaginary FRIEND?"

"NO! He's REAL, THANK YOU!!"

"Well, then CONGRATULATIONS ON FINALLY MAKING A REAL FRIEND!!"

"SHUT UP!! You're just a GEEK!!"

"MAN-WOMAN!!"

"NERD!!"

"HE-SHE!!"

"Hey, guys!!" Ce yelled, running back into the Dairy Queen.

"Oh, hey, Ce. Shang Xiang and I were just looking for-- CE!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Quan yelled.

"Off with my girlfriend," Ce replied, smirking at his single siblings.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Quan demanded, looking jealous. "No fair! She better not be hot!"

Sun Ce smirked and held out his Sidekick, showing a picture of Da to his little brother and sister. "See for yourself!"

The younger Suns looked at the girl's picture. She had long, dark hair, the front part cut into short bangs and the long part twisted into two braids resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt, a red sweater vest, and a short, blue pleated skirt. She also was wearing white platform boots, probably to try and remove the neon sign on her face that screamed "GEEK". In other words, she didn't seem like anyone Ce would be interested in. (for example, her body wasn't curvy, she wasn't blonde, she didn't have pom-poms, ect., ect.)

"No fair! She IS hot!" Quan wailed. "I can't believe you bagged Da Qiao! My entire social clique-" "Cough-NERDS-cough" Shang Xiang interrupted) "-has been eyeing her since she started at FLHS! How come you stupid jock-o's get all the girls?!" In his frustration, Quan kicked his older brother in the shin, causing his foot to bash into Ce's muscular leg. "OW!"

"Not going to try that again, are you?" Ce snickered.

Shang Xiang scowled angrily. "Let's just go home already!" she said, stomping out of the Dairy Queen. She still hadn't forgiven her brother for attacking Ning.

Ce watched his sister, and turned to his brother. "What's got her undies in a bunch?" He asked. Quan shrugged and the two brothers headed after their sister.

**FLHS PARKING LOT (once more)**

"Where the hell is Dad's car? Did it get towed?" Ce said, looking confused.

"Maybe it got stolen," Shang Xiang said, smirking.

"Well, if it DID, it's your fault!! You shoulda waited here with the car, Shang Xiang!! Why'd you leave!?" Ce asked.

"Because you kind of abandoned me," Shang Xiang replied.

"Hey, I just got a text from Dad," Quan said. "He says the bus schedule got cancelled so he took the car anyways. And... oh, man!"

"What's it say?" Ce asked.

"He finishes with... 'Tell your brother and sister to walk home, since it's not that far to walk.' Damn!!" Quan moaned. "I hate walking!!"

"Quit being a wimp, Quan," Ce said impatiently. "Luckily we don't live too far away..."

"Yes we do!! You failed cartography class!! We live exactly 7.84 miles away from this exact junction!" Quan wailed, stamping his foot.

Although Ce was NOT going to admit this, he DID fail Cartography class and had absolutely no idea how far 7.84 miles was. "I guess we COULD just walk it..."

"I can't!!" Quan screeched.

"Call someone and get a ride!!" Shang Xiang said. "Can't Yu drive?"

"I can drive, but I don't have a car," Ce growled.

"Not YOU, you goof! YU as in Zhou Yu!!" Shang Xiang said.

"Oh. Oh, he can!! Hang on!!" Ce dug out his Sidekick and dialed Yu's number. "Hello? Hey! Yu! Can you drive us home? You can? Alright!! ...what do you MEAN, you're dropping someone else off first? Whatever... just pick us up in the parking lot!! Awesome! See ya in a minute!" Ce hung up. "Alright, he's comin'."

"Hey, Ce, what happened to Ning?" Shang Xiang asked innocently. "I didn't see him for the rest of the day after Xiahou hauled you two to the Principal's office."

"Unfortunately, he's fine," Ce replied, rolling his eyes. "He jumped out of a window."

"A WINDOW?" Quan asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, the one in Principal Cao's office," Ce said. "And Shang Xiang, if he tries STALKING you again, you just tell your big brother and I will punch him in the eye."

"As if!" Shang Xiang scoffed.

"Ce, she hardly has any friends, she doesn't need you punching the only one she has in the eye!" Quan said, smirking at his sister.

"SHUT UP! What I'm saying is, he LOOKS like a trouble maker, but he's really nice!!" Shang Xiang whined.

"Shang Xiang, he's the kind of guy to get into a relationship with an innocent girl JUST so he can call the shots. He's TROUBLE," Ce said.

"Ce, how about you screw off and stay outta my social life?" Shang Xiang asked. "My friends aren't any business of yours. And I'm NOT stupid, if he starts acting like a jerk I'll beat his ass!! And who's talking about a RELATIONSHIP? For your information he hasn't said ANYTHING about that!!"

Quan was quietly watching the entire battle, scared to butt in. "Um, Yu's here," Quan finally said, noticing the familiar pickup truck drive up.

"Huh? Oh, so he is!" Ce said, ending his arguement with his little sister for a minute. "So, we'll settle this when we get home?" Shang Xiang said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Count on it," Ce snapped.

"Hey, guys!!" Yu said, opening the door to his truck. "I want you to meet someone!!"

A pretty girl, with long brown hair tied back in a side ponytail hopped out of the passenger side of the truck. She was wearing a FLHS cheer camp top, a pair of denim capris, pink Converse All Stars and a huge smile. "Hi!" she said, waving at Yu's baffled friends.

"Yu!" Ce said, grinning. "You and this girl together?"

"NO!" Yu said, embarrassed. "We're simply acquantences! And, she needed a ride home. So I was going to give her one."

Ce chuckled. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He glanced back at the girl. "Hey, you look really familiar... do you know a girl named Da? You look just like her."

"Yes, I do, and I do NOT look just like her!" Xiao whined.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Quan said, looking relieved that the arguing had stopped. (for now)

Everyone piled into the truck, (Ce and Shang Xiang taking precautions to sit far away from each other) and Yu began driving. "Xiao, where do you live, I'll drop you off first," he said.

"Turn right at the next light," Xiao said.

"Hey! Why does SHE get to go home first?" Ce demanded.

"Ladies first," Yu said.

"Shang Xiang's a lady! (barely)" Quan said.

Shang Xiang punched him in the arm and went back to looking out the window. For the hundredth time that day, her thoughts raced off towards wherever Ning happened to be at the current moment. Although she didn't want her stupid brother to know, she actually was starting to really like him...

**QIAO HOUSEHOLD**

"Wow! Nice place," Ce commented.

"Thanks!" Xiao said. "Bye, Yu-Yu!!" She beamed at Yu, jumped out of the car, and scampered off happily.

"Cute kid," Ce snickered, nudging his best friend's side.

"You know, it's a long walk home," Yu growled.

**SUN HOUSEHOLD**

"Alright, we're here," Yu said, pulling up in the Suns' driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Yu," Quan said, opening the car door and getting out.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," Ce added.

Yu waved and left, leaving the Suns alone in their driveway.

"Well? Let us in!" Shang Xiang said impatiently.

"Hang on... hang on..." Ce grumbled, digging in his jeans for the keys.

"Hurry up! Before it gets dark!" Quan wailed.

Ce shot his brother a funny look. "It's friggen 4 o'clock! It's not going to get dark!" He continued searching through his pockets and groaned.

"What?" Shang Xiang demanded.

"I think I left my damn keys in Yu's car," Ce complained.

"YU!! COME BACK!!" Quan screamed, but Yu was already long gone.

"Well, at least it's a beautiful day," Ce said, pointing to the clear sky.

--_TSWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOWWW_!!--

The minute the words left Ce's mouth, a large clap of thunder pierced the quiet sky. Not even 10 seconds later, the sky opened and rain began pouring. Complementing this now lovely weather was large gusts of wind, blowing the trees and the three Suns around like paper dolls.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" Quan howled. "It's NOT a beautiful day!! It's raining like there's no tomorrow!!" With another howl, he scrambled to the front door and hid under the small overpass.

Shang Xiang angrily shook her brother's arm. "Ce! Get us in the damn house!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!!" Ce screamed, prying his sister off him. "I'll call Dad and tell him to hurry home!!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and the phone slipped out of his damp hands, fell on the ground, and the water accumulating on the driveway carried the phone into the nearby gutter.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" Quan howled once again. "We're all going to die!! And it's all your fault!!"

"We're not gonna die!!" Ce yelled, as a large gust of wind blew by. Shang Xiang held onto her brother's arm, this time for dear life. "CEEEEEE!!" she wailed. "Do something!"

"Break the door down!" Quan begged, holding onto his prized ficus plant to prevent it from blowing away.

"We can't do that!!" Ce hollered, wrapping an arm around his sister to keep hold of her.

"Break a window then!" Shang Xiang whined, clinging to Ce, all grudges forgotten. "We can't stay out here forever!!"

Terrified, Quan removed his shoe and flung it at a window half-heartedly. Since he had the athletic ability of belly button lint, the shoe completely missed, broke through the window of a neighboring house, and caused the wind and rain to blow into the shattered window.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Quan wailed.

Ce growled angrily and removed his own Puma shoe, and threw it into a bottom-floor window, shattering it instantly. "GO!" he ordered, seizing Shang Xiang's hand and dragging her along, fighting the wind. "Get in the damn house!"

Quan screamed and managed to bring himself, and the prized ficus, inside the house. Ce and Shang Xiang made it, and Ce boosted her up so she could get in first. He hoisted himself up through the window, and let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate my life!!" Quan wailed.

Ce pulled the hurricane shutters down from inside the window, sealing it up from the elements. "There we go!" he said, and sunk down to the ground. He picked up his soaked, glass-coated Puma shoe and groaned. "Darn it, those were my favorite shoes!" he grumbled.

Shang Xiang sighed and brushed her damp hair from her eyes. "How weird is that?" she said. "A storm just started out of nowhere, then it stopped!"

Ce and Quan looked out the window and groaned. "Aw, man! Look! The storm's over, just like that!" Ce whined, shaking the water out of his shaggy brown hair.

Quan pointed. "Look! Pretty rainbows!" he squealed.

Ce and Shang Xiang staring at their brother with horrified and disgusted expressions. Quan blushed and said, "Well, I, um-- RAINBOWS ARE MANLY!" he wailed, and stomped upstairs to his room.

The remaining Suns exchanged glances. "Quan's a fag," Ce confirmed, and headed off to the kitchen. "You hungry, sis?" he yelled.

"Ummm... OK!" Shang Xiang agreed, and followed her brother.

**QIAO HOUSEHOLD (again!)**

(NOTE: This is happening at the same time the thunderstorm is happening at the Sun house, Xiao just got dropped off at her house)

Xiao waved bye-bye to Yu and practically skipped all the way to the front porch and knocked on the door. "Daddy!! Daddy!! Daddy!!" she called, knocking on the door. "Daddy!!"

Mr. Qiao, Xiao's father, opened up the door, looking tired but genuinely happy to see his younger daughter. "Xiao! Welcome home!" he said. "Come in, tell me about your first day!"

"OK Daddy!" Xiao agreed. "Is Sissy home? I wanna talk to her!"

"No, she's not home yet," Mr. Qiao said. "She said she'd take the bus, she had something to take care of."

"Oh, OK!" Xiao said. She seized her father's hand and dragged him to the couch. "My day was great!! I love FLHS!!" she squealed, hopping up and down.

"Well, for the tuition I'm paying, you had BETTER love it," Mr. Qiao muttered.

"What?" Xiao asked.

"Oh, nothing, honey. Continue," said Mr. Qiao.

"And I met this really nice guy!! His name is Yu!! And he--" Xiao was interrupted by her dad.

"WHAT!? Xiao!! You're at that school to LEARN, not to meet boys!" Mr. Qiao said angrily.

"Huh? No fair, Daddy!!" Xiao whined. "He's just my friend!!"

"Xiao, I'm warning you right now. If I find out you're goofing off and your grades are dropping as a result, I'll have you off that cheerleading team before you even get to cheer at a game! Understand!?" Mr. Qiao threatened.

Xiao nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

Mr. Qiao smiled. "Don't be sad. I didn't mean you can't have fun," he said. "Now get going. Don't you have homework you need to do?"

"Oh shoot, I do!! I'll be in my room!!" Xiao said, running up the stairs to her room.

**SUN HOUSEHOLD**

Ce dug around in the well-stocked refrigerator, looking for something to eat. The fridge was brimming with food; when YOU have three teenagers living in your house, your fridge would be stocked too!! (AN: This is true! My brothers and I eat a LOT!)

"Aha! Pudding!" the triumphant Ce yelled, submerging from the fridge and setting the large dish filled with pudding on the table.

"Ew!" Shang Xiang complained. "I don't like pudding!"

"Then YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!" Ce said, seizing a dirty spoon from the dishwasher. He wiped it on his sleeve, in lieu of actually cleaning it, and sat down across from his sister, who wasn't saying anything.

"Speak, woman!" Ce finally said, frustrated by her silence. Usually Shang Xiang didn't shut up for a minute! "Why're you being so quiet?"

"I've got nothing to say," Shang Xiang replied, getting up and grabbing a box of Cheez-It's. She turned to leave and Ce grabbed her arm. "Sit down. You and me need to have one of those big bro-lil sis talks," he said.

Shang Xiang groaned. "About what?"

"I know you a LOT better than you think I do, Shang Xiang. I'm your brother," Ce said. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Shang Xiang sighed and looked at her brother. Although she would never tell him this, he was her personal favorite of her two brothers. Quan was dull and boring; although she loved both of her brothers, Ce was just more fun to be with. Of course, except for now.

"Not talking, eh?" Ce asked, looking annoyed.

"Will you shut up!? I'm thinking!" Shang Xiang said.

"Is this about that bastard Ning?" Ce asked, guessing.

"Don't call him a bastard!" Shang Xiang said angrily.

Bingo. Ce smiled inwardly. Little sister, are you in for it now. "What's it to you what I call him? From what I remember from earlier, he sure didn't mind calling ME foul names."

"YOU started that fight! If you had just minded your own business, nothing would have happened! We were just talking!" Shang Xiang said angrily.

"Don't tell me you're mad at ME! I can't believe you! You're taking the side of a creep you barely know over your own brother!" Ce yelled, aware that Quan was hiding outside the kitchen door, obviously eavesdropping.

"Of course I'm mad at you!! You attacked Ning, you arrogant jerk!!"

"Oh, so NOW I'm an arrogant jerk!? I was TRYING to help you out back there!" Ce said, obviously hurt.

"Well if you WANT to help me out, then do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Shang Xiang yelled. She seized the box of unopened box of Cheez-It's and stormed out of the room. When the door swung open, it smacked Quan in the face.

"Shang Xiang, for the 100th time, I am your BROTHER, I'm LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!!" Ce yelled at his sister angrily.

Quan, rubbing his forehead, came into the room. "Am I missing something?" he asked his older brother, who was scowling from ear to ear.

"No. Nothing," Ce said shortly. "Quan, do me a favor and talk some sense into our sister. She won't even listen to me."

"What's wrong with her? PMS?" Quan asked, obviously not interested.

"Probably, but not today. She's got this "thing" for Gan Ning, you know who he is, and she won't listen to anything I tell her," Ce said, dipping his spoon into the pudding.

"G-Gan Ning!?" Quan squeaked, terrified.

"Yeaaahhh... is something wrong?" Ce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I can't believe you don't remember! He's the guy who gave me an atomic wedgie AND a chocolate swirlie at the same time!!" Quan whimpered, obviously haunted by the memory.

(AN: In case you don't know, a swirlie is when you stick someone's head in the toilet and flush. Chocolate swirlies are when the toilet is filled with, uh, poop. Not pleasant.)

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Ce said, standing up and putting an arm around his brother. "It'll be OK, Quan, just think happy thoughts..."

Quan went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Taking a sip, he said, "Well, if common sense isn't working with Shang Xiang, I guess we could just let her learn the lesson the hard way."

"What do you mean by the hard way?" Ce asked.

"Like, you know, if Ning actually does something to her, then we can at least be there to say "I TOLD YOU SO," Quan said.

"So basically you're saying we let that creep take advantage of our little sister!?" Ce asked. "That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard in my life! And I'M the dumb one!"

"I was just saying," Quan said sheepishly.

"Isn't there some OTHER guy we could bribe to go out with her instead? Maybe she's just lonely," Ce suggested. "I'm NOT happy about our sister dating anyway, but rather some other guy than Gan Ning."

"That might work," Quan said. "Of course, we should TRY and make her open her eyes, but if we can't, there's nothing we can do. We can't tie Ning up, stuff him in a broom closet and refuse to let him out until he agrees to stay away from Shang Xiang, can we?"

Ce's brown eyes lit up. "Quan, ol' buddy, you're a mad genius," he said, smirking at his brother. "Guess where we're going?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it's NOT to buy flowers for your girlfriend," Quan grumbled.

"Not even close. C'mon, we're going to the hardware store!" Ce yelled, grabbing his brother by his collar and dragging him outside. Neither one of the brothers happened to notice their little sister climbing out of the window, of course...

**CHAPTER 2- END**

A/N: Sorry it took so damn long. Anyway, stuff starts heating up in Chapter 3, which SHOULD be up pretty soon!! Ling Tong shows up in the next chapter, and, since I need a bad guy, it's gonna be him. XD Review, tell me what you think, and for anyone who's wondering, I PROMISE I will update my other story (The one about SSX) by the end of this week!! I PROMISE!!

Oh, and read my other new DW stories while you're at it. I have like one review, that looks like I'm a bad author!! Which I'm NOT... right? XD Peace out!!


	3. Rivalry Increases

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I used in this story, except for the plot, which I make up as I go, and the computer I'm writing this on. Anything and everything I use in this story is the property of its respected owners. (wow, that sounded cool)

**Author's Notes**: This is DW, in the future. Most of the ages have been screwed up. The characters are grouped in high school levels, freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors, respectively. Someone asked what the individual teachers taught, so I listed them down below.

**TEACHERS:** Huang Gai (history) Lu Meng (algebra, geometry, calculus) Sun Jian (english) Zhuge Liang (biology, chemistry, physics) Yue Ying (geography, astronomy) Sima Yi (technology) Lu Bu (physical education)

**OTHERS: **Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu (cafeteria workers) Meng Huo, Zhu Rong (sport coaches) Cao Pi (principal) Xiahou Dun (the dean)

The following ages--

**SENIORS:** Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning (around 17-18-ish)

**JUNIORS:** Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong (16-17-ish)

**SOPHOMORES:** Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Lu Xun (15-16-ish)

**FRESHMEN:** Xiao Qiao (she's 15)

For more thorough info, refer back to Chapter 1, blah blah blah, without further ado, I give you, by popular demand, CHAPTER 3!!

**HOME DEPOT**

"Hello, I'm Johnny, welcome to Home Depot, how may I be of assistance on this loverly-woverly day?" asked the clerk, beaming huge at the two Sun boys.

Ce exchanged glances with his brother. "Uh... yeah, where do you keep the heavy-duty rope and industrial tape?" he asked.

Johnny the clerk beamed again and pointed toward Aisle 17, appropriately labled "Heavy Duty Rope, Industrial Tape, and Other Stuff". "Right over there, boys!" he squealed.

Ce and Quan forced phony smiles on their faces and ran off to the aisle. "Alright, three rolls of heavy industrial tape, 200 feet of heavy-duty unbreakable rope..." he said to himself, tossing the items into the cart.

"Ce, what are you doing?" Quan asked.

"Umm, this is for a project," Ce lied.

"No it's not! You took what I said seriously!! You're ACTUALLY going to tie Ning up and stuff him in a closet!" Quan said incredulously.

"I can't lie to my own flesh and blood. Yes, I AM planning to do that, and if you tell Dad OR Shang Xiang, I'll practice on YOU! Am I clear?" Ce threatened.

"Clear!" Quan said.

On the way to checkout, (and narrowly avoiding Johnny), Quan noticed a tall boy wearing a FLHS Track jacket, obviously harrassing two blondes. Quan poked his brother. "See? That's Ling Tong!" he said.

"So?" Ce asked, fishing out some money to pay for the supplies.

"Let's hook him up with Shang Xiang! As long as a girl's got chest elevation, Tong'd go out with her!" Quan said.

Ce glanced back at the guy. "He looks like a one-hitter-quitter," he commented. "I disapprove."

"One-hitter-quitter?" Quan asked.

"You know, the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type," Ce said.

"Still don't know what you mean," Quan grumbled.

"I mean, he looks like a guy who sleeps with every girl he goes out with, on the first date. You really need to pay more attention," Ce grumbled.

"Whatever. It was just a suggestion," Quan said.

"Yeah. A bad one," Ce said, and was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and jumped to see Tong standing there.

"Aren't you Sun Ce?" he asked.

"That's what they call me," Ce said, glancing the guy over. Up close, he looked like a little fruity sissy boy. Definitely not Shang Xiang's type, he thought dryly.

"It true you landed Da Qiao?" Tong demanded.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Ce asked, narrowing his eyes in a typical tough-guy manner.

"Yeah. She's my cousin, so you better watch out," Tong replied, apparently not intimidated in the slightest. "She's not too great with guys, so if you screw with her, you screw with me."

"Oh really? I wouldn't worry if I was you," Ce said, obviously angry. "Now screw off, little man. Mind your own business."

Tong's eyes narrowed in a similar fashion to Ce's. "Just keep that in mind, jock. You might be bigger- and tougher- and better looking- than I am, but that doesn't make me scared of YOU." He turned to leave, then seemed to remember something and faced Ce once more.

"What?" Ce asked, annoyed.

"By the way, is your sister doing anything tomorrow night?" Tong asked. "Cause, y'know, I've got two tickets to the--"

"WHAT?" Ce and Quan said in unison, cutting Tong off. "You want a date... with our SISTER?" Quan asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not?" Tong asked, apparently thinking it was normal to date the sister of the guy he just threatened.

"Our sister doesn't like YOUR type," Ce snapped. "Now go away, before we beat you with this 2x4."

"And by WE, we mean, JUST Ce," Quan added.

Tong smirked. "Yeah, whatever. You'll come to your senses soon enough." He turned and walked out of the store, not having purchased anything. (The Home Depot employee near the door looked disappointed, and mumbled something about a Christmas bonus.)

Quan breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, he's gone-- Ce? You OK, bro?" he asked, noticing his brother's face was turning different shades of red in his fury.

"That... arrogant... BASTARD!! HE'S DEAD!!" Ce screamed, dropping the supplies on the counter and lunging at Tong's retreating form.

"CE!! CE!! CALM DOWN!!" Quan yelped, seizing his brother's arms and trying to restrain him. Ce was much stronger than Quan, so the burly cashier reached over the counter and helped restrain him.

"I... am... CALM!" Ce growled, trying to shake his restraints off. "Now LEGGO!!"

"No!" Quan said. "Now pay for the stuff so we can leave!"

"You're right! If we hurry we can still run him over while he's still in the parking lot!" Ce said maniacally.

"Geez, Ce, you've got a lot of enemies!" Quan commented.

"I do not. I'm simply a young zealot, fighting for a cause," Ce said, fishing some more money out of his torn jeans.

"$21.50," the cashier grumbled. "Would you like to join our Home Depot "Because We Care" Club? Join us every Friday night to help pick up trash and repair damages to homes across the country. It's the newest sensation that's sweeping the nation! And by sweeping, we really mean sweeping, because--"

"Shut up! Shut up! We don't want to join the club! Just let me pay for my stuff so I can KILL TONG!" Ce said angrily.

The cashier rolled his eyes, quickly rung up the items and collected the money. The two boys raced outside and got to Ce's truck. By the time they were driving, Tong was already gone.

"Damn!" Ce swore. "Well, no matter. He'll be at school tomorrow."

**FLHS PARKING LOT (tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow-- you get it, I'll stop)**

"Wow, tomorrow came fast," Quan said, getting out of his brother's truck.

Shang Xiang, who was still angry at her brothers, who caught her sneaking out of the window yesterday, was silent. Obviously she was in no mood to be spoken to.

"Alright, we're here, now get out," Ce said, pushing his siblings out. Using the rearview mirror, he hurridly fixed his hair, ran his fingers through his miniscule facial hair, and swallowed about seven breath mints. "How do I look?" Ce asked, posing.

"Like an Abercrombie and Fitch advertisement," Quan said. "Not that I would know, of course."

"Screw you, Quan," Ce said. "Hey, where'd Shang Xiang go?"

"Who cares? Let's go, I don't want to be late," Quan whined.

"OK, OK, whatev-- Hey! Yu!" Ce yelled, distracted by the appearance of his best friend.

"Ce! Quan! Good morning!" Yu said, striding over to his friends. He gulped down the rest of his Starbucks, gently placed the cup in a trash can, and ignored Ce's laughter. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, 'cept Shang Xiang's still pissed as hell at me," Ce said, rolling his eyes. "When does that ever happen?"

"Often," Yu said, and the boys laughed.

"Hey! Shang Xiang!" yelled the deep voice of a boy. Ce, Quan, and Yu turned around immediately to see Ning, who apparently had noticed Shang Xiang.

"Hey!" Shang Xiang said, waving back and running over.

"Look at those two!" Ce said angrily, unpeeling a banana to eat as a snack. "She doesn't even KNOW that guy!"

"Apparently she does," Yu said, trying not to laugh.

Ce didn't respond; instead, he savagely bit the top of the banana off and chewed ravenously as if the yellow fruit had done him a personal insult.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Shang Xiang happened to trip, and Ning caught her by her arm to prevent her from falling. Seeing Ning holding onto his sister was apparently too much for Ce, and he exploded.

"FEY!! GIT PHUR FANSSH OFFF MAH FISSSHTER!!" Ce bellowed, spewing chunks of banana onto Quan and Yu ("Eww!") and causing Ning to jump a clear three feet into the air. Shang Xiang turned around, her eyes glowing red, and she stormed over to her brother. (Ce)

(AN: Not important, but for realistic authenticity I actually stuffed a banana into my mouth and screamed this, to see if it sounded right. It did, and it was gross. XD)

"God dammit, Ce, mind your own business!" Shang Xiang said angrily.

"For the thousandth time, your business IS my business!" Ce retorted. (AN: I hate that word, it just seemed appropriate.)

"RRRRGGH!!" At a loss for words, Shang Xiang shoved her brother, knocking him off his feet. Ce slammed against some kid's car, and his watch scratched the side of the car, scraping the paint right off.

"Now leave me alone before I make you regret it!" Shang Xiang said, and stormed off. Ning, who'd been watching with a blank look on his face, probably figured going after her wouldn't be such a good idea. Instead he went off in another direction, looking frightened.

Ce got up angrily, brushing the dirt and the paint chips off his clothes. "Ce? Are you alright?" Quan asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Ce said shortly, obviously angry.

"Ce?" Yu said uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Ce repeated. "We'd better go or we'll be late."

**FLHS, ON CAMPUS**

"Ce!" Da said, racing over to Ce and hugging him. (Quan looked very jealous.) "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Da. I'm fine," Ce said, obviously not fine.

"You're lying," Da protested. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Am I that obvious?" Ce asked.

"Yes," Da, Yu, and Quan said in unison.

"It's FRIGGEN Shang Xiang!" Ce screamed, causing Da, Yu, and Quan to jump and everyone nearby to stare.

"Shang Xiang?" Da asked.

"Yeah. She's my sister," Ce said. "She's hanging out with this, this, this BIG JERK, just to piss me off! I know she's out to get me for something! It's probably that time I accidentally killed her pet goldfish, Xingo! I sure learned a lesson that day- when you bring the goldfish to Wisconsin to visit a sick aunt, bring the bowl too!"

"Ce, I don't think that's--"

"YA HEAR ME, XINGO!? I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Ce screamed, convincing everyone in a 2-mile radius that he was crazy.

"We have a sick aunt in Wisconsin?" Quan asked, scratching his head.

"We DID," Ce said. "Remember? Aunt Ida? She died last week?"

(AN: I don't know HOW or WHY Chinese dynasty warriors would have an Aunt Ida, but go with me here, alright? XP)

"Oh yeah! She made the best brownies," Quan sniffed, reminescing.

"Why'd she name the goldfish Xingo?" Ce asked, scratching his head. "Xingo's not even a word!"

"Am I the only sane one left?" Da whined.

"I would run," Yu advised. "If you marry Ce, then your children'll be crazy too."

"But Ce's such a sweetie," Da said thoughtfully, studying her boyfriend. "Why does he look constipated all of a sudden?"

"He's just thinking," Yu explained. "He always turns bright red when he thinks. When he's REALLY thinking, that big blue vein pops out of his neck. See, there it goes now!"

"Ew," Da said.

(AN: Alright, time to bring in some new characters)

"HEY! Ce!" screamed a tall, beefy boy wearing a red hat.

Ce stopped thinking ("good riddance, it looked like his head was going to explode," Yu said to Da, who giggled) and recognized his friend. "CI!" he screamed, running over to his friend. The two boys hi-fived and did that hi-five-hug thing (AN: It's got a name, I just don't know it. BTW this is Taishi Ci).

"So how's it going?" Ci asked.

"I've been good. How've you been?"

"Well," Yu automatically corrected.

"WHERE!?" Ce screamed.

"No, not a water well! You don't use the word "good" in that context, you'd use the word "well" instead!" Yu said, looking annoyed. He turned to Da. "Does no one understand grammar jokes?"

"Actually, it'd be "Does anyone", not "Does no one"," Da corrected. Yu looked at her scathingly and she burst into laughter. "Grammar jokes!" she explained.

Yu apparently got it and began laughing as well. "I get it!" he said. "I haven't heard that one before!"

"SHADDUP!" Ce screamed, whose face was bright red. "You're making my head hurt!"

"Sorry," Yu and Da said in unison.

"ANYWAYS, before the Punctuation Patrol strikes again," Ce said, "I've been fine. HAH! Grammar-ify THAT!"

"Grammar-ify isn't a word," Quan said.

"NOT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD TOO!" Ce screamed.

Ci apparently assumed this conversation wasn't going anywhere, and got to the point. "Ce, I'll get to the point. (AN: See? I speak the truth.) I just recieved word that football tryouts are taking place today after school."

"TRYOUTS?" Ce scoffed. "Like I need to try out."

"The brilliant arrogance we all love so much," Yu said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, anyways, since you're team captain, you need to go to help out with this year's tryouts, so make sure to show up," Ci said. "I just got done talking to Coach, and he says if you don't show up you're off the team."

"No way! He can't do that! Without me, we don't have a team!" Ce said angrily.

"Thanks," Ci said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. None of these new wimps can throw. Without me, there ain't no way we're getting to the playoffs this year!" Ce complained.

Da opened her mouth, probably trying to make another grammar joke, and Ce cut her off. "NO! No more grammar jokes for today! Are you trying to make my head blow up, woman!?" he said angrily. "I know you two are smart! Quit reminding me that I'm D-U-M!"

"Ce, there's a B," Ci said.

"WHERE!?" Ce screamed, panicking.

"Not an insect B! The LETTER B!" Ci said. He looked at Da and Yu. "Grammar jokes! The newest sensation that's sweeping the nation!" He then left, leaving Ce feeling quite dumb.

"Ce? Are you alright?" Da asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. Fine I am," Ce said, looking confused. "Head hurts mine does. Pain feels it like," he continued.

"Oh dear. This looks serious," Da said, turning to Yu. "What's wrong with him?"

Yu rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's such a drama queen sometimes. Just let him be and he'll snap out of it eventually."

"Ce? Ce?" Da asked, waving her hand in Ce's dazed face. "Ce?"

"OMG IS THAT NING MAKING OUT WITH SHANG XIANG!?" screamed Yu.

Ce jumped seven feet into the air and screamed. "WHERE!?" he bellowed.

"Ce! You're OK!" Da squealed.

"I was kidding," Yu explained. "To make you wake up from your trance."

"Oh. WAY TO GO GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK, YA BIG JERK!!" Ce screamed, smacking his friend on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Don't you hit me, you--"

"Boys! Break it up!" bellowed the voice of Coach Lu, the head P.E. coach. "SHUT UP BEFORE I GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!"

"You can't grind my bones into dust anymore! I dropped P.E.!!" Yu said defiantly.

"Oh really? Remember this, Zhou. I'm here. I'm there. I'm EVERYWHERE!" Coach Lu screamed, spit flying from his mouth onto Yu's face.

"Ew. How 'bout a mint," Quan grumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Coach Lu screamed, rearing on Quan.

"Are you a wintergreen or a peppermint kinda guy?" Quan asked, fishing in his backpack for a piece of minty gum. "Mmm... I appear to be out of wintergreen..."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SUN!" Coach Lu screamed at Quan.

"Hey! Lay off my brother!" Ce yelled angrily.

"SHUT UP, ER... OTHER SUN! I've got you in my second period today, and if you don't shut that goatee'd HOLE of yours, I'm gonna make you run your own weight in LAPS!" Coach Lu screamed.

"So what? Running builds character!" Ce said.

"Yeah? We'll just see at 10:10!!" Coach screamed, and stomped off, breathing fire.

"Aha! Found it!" Quan said triumphantly, seizing a pack of peppermint flavored Trident White. "Hey Coach! ...darn, he's gone."

"Shoot!" Ce complained. "Now his stank breath's gonna be blasting in my face all through 2nd period too!"

The bell rang, signaling all FLHS students to report to homeroom. "Bye, Ce," Da said, waving at Ce. "See you at lunch, babycakes!" Ce called, and turned to Yu, who froze in the middle of making gagging faces.

"Dude, I just remembered, that bastard Ning is in our homeroom," Ce said, evil overtaking his handsome features.

"So?"

"So we kick his ass during homeroom when Mrs. Ling or whatever her name is turns around, then we stuff his body into a locker!" Ce said.

"Ce, what's the weather like in your little fantasy world?" Yu grumbled.

"Partially cloudy, with an 80 chance of rain," Ce replied.

Yu sighed. "It's days like today I wish I had more intellegent friends," he said.

**PERIOD 1 **

Shang Xiang was late, and she knew it. She had been assigned the locker on the other side of the universe, and of course, her class was on the other side of the campus. She hated Algebra anyways. The only consolation to her Algebra woes was that, since he'd failed Algebra 3 times in a row, Ning was in her class and he sat next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Meng," Shang Xiang said, rushing in and throwing her books down. As usual, Ning was late too, and didn't show up for another 20 minutes.

"Ning! Where've you been?" Mr. Meng demanded, glaring at Ning. "On second thought, I don't want to know! Has Mr. Xiahou reprimanded you for your usual sloppy appearance yet?"

Ning rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. For people who keep raggin' on me to go to school, you sure keep giving me excuses not to show up. Who gives a crap what I look like? It doesn't bug anyone else!"

"Sure it does! Your appearance frightens the students!" Mr. Meng said, turning to face the class.

"No it doesn't," one brave sophmore with blonde hair said.

"Uh yeah, I think I just shot your stupid theory out the window," Ning said, rolling his eyes. "Just get on with the stupid class already, teach these kids something..."

"Young man, you have no right to tell me what to do!" Mr. Meng said angrily. "I'm gonna have to send you to the dean!"

"Go ahead. You know I'm not gonna go," Ning said, looking bored. "Besides, sending ME to the dean just proves you can't handle anything yourself."

Mr. Meng growled incoherent words and sighed. "Forget I said anything. Alright, class, open your textbooks to page-- NOW WHAT, Ning?"

"I gotta squirt," Ning said, waving his hand in the air.

"Then go," Mr. Meng growled.

"OK." Ning got up and left.

"Mr. Meng, Ning DOES scare me, I didn't want to say it earlier because I thought he'd come over and rape me until I died," whined a blonde girl with way too much makeup on in the back of the room.

Shang Xiang gritted her teeth silently. Keep dreaming, blondie...

"Yes, he scares me too," Mr. Meng grumbled. "Now, today's lesson starts off simple. Whole numbers are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... everybody, draw a number line..."

Ning came back in about 10 seconds later and sat back down next to Shang Xiang. "What are we doing?" he hissed quite loudly, obviously wanting everyone in the room to hear him talking.

"Whole numbers," Shang Xiang replied. She knew Algebra already, she didn't need to pay attention to this.

Ning leaned over and drew a Hangman thing on her paper. "Guess a letter," he said.

"Ummm... P?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Nope," Ning said, scrawling a head onto the paper.

"A."

"Bingo," Ning said, writing an A down.

// A //

"M."

M // M // A //

"R."

MR // M // A // R //

"S."

MR // M // S // A // R //

"E."

MR // MEN // S // A // EER //

"N?"

MR // MEN // S // A // EER //

"Uhh... G?"

MR // MENG // S // A // EER//

"I?"

MR // MENG // IS // A // EER //

"I don't know... how bout a Q?" Shang Xiang said sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah," Ning said, and wrote a Q down.

MR // MENG // IS // A // Q EER //

Shang Xiang's eyes widened and she muffled a giggle with her hand. "Ning, that's mean!" she said.

"But true," Ning answered, smirking.

"HEY! Ning! Shang Xiang! Shut up!" Mr. Meng said, turning around. "What are you doing back there? Playing Hangman?"

"Uhh..."

"Let's see what we have here. "MR MENG IS A QEER!?" Mr. Meng demanded. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a hit song from the '80's!" Ning lied.

"Duh, it says Mr. Meng is a Queer," some kid said, rolling his eyes. people!"

"WHAT?" Mr. Meng screamed. He reared on Ning and Shang Xiang again. "Both of you! To the dean, right now!"

"What?" Ning said angrily. "Shang Xiang hasn't done nothin'!"

"ANYTHING, and yes, she has! She's participated in your evils!"

"EVILS?" Ning asked, raising his eyebrow.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU, TO THE DEAN!" screamed Mr. Meng.

Ning groaned and stood up. "Yeah, whatever," he complained, running a hand through his brown hair. "C'mon, Shang Xiang..."

Shang Xiang silently got up and the two of them left the room. "Man, what a pain in the friggen butt. I've already been down to Administration before today- Shang Xiang, you OK?" Ning asked, noticing Shang Xiang looked scared.

"I've never been sent to the Dean before!" Shang Xiang squeaked, terrified.

Ning laughed. "Yeah, I remember those days. Come on, let's go." He took her hand in his and started going down the stairs.

Shang Xiang blushed furiously, and was once again terrified and nervous, but for a completely different reason...

**ADMINISTRATION OFFICES**

When Ning and Shang Xiang arrived, Ms. Zhen and Principal Cao were in the lobby, having a very explicit tickle fight for some reason. Ning's eyes widened in horror and he reached over and covered Shang Xiang's eyes with his hand before she came in the room.

"Can I help you two!?" Principal Cao demanded, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, we've been sent down here 'cause we've been bad," Ning said. "We're supposed to go see the Dean."

"Then don't stand there darkening our doorstop! Go!" Principal Cao ordered, pointing the way. "Go!"

"Is he always that nasty?" Shang Xiang whispered, as she and Ning walked past.

"Nah, he's just mad we walked in on him," Ning answered, still covering her eyes. "Come on, don't be scared, it's safe to look now." He led the way down the hallway and into Dean Xiahou's small office.

The minute Ning entered the room, with a loud "Yo, Xiahou!" Dean Xiahou slammed his laptop shut and glared at the two. "What?" he demanded. "Don't tell me you've gotten this kid into trouble too, Gan!"

"I didn't!! Well, I did, but--"

"Shut up and sit down," Dean Xiahou ordered, rubbing his forehead. "My god, they don't pay me enough to deal with you little brats. What'd you do now?"

"We played hangman," Shang Xiang said honestly.

"Yeah? THAT'S why you're here wasting my time?"

"Uh huh," Shang Xiang said.

Ning looked suprised. Well, techincally, she wasn't LYING, so it wasn't too shocking...

"Oh. Well, then get out of here. And take the back door, I can hear Principal Cao and that skank secretary of his goofing off all day, and it gets annoying," Dean Xiahou said, rolling his eye. (He only has one.)

"Hey, Dean Xiahou, tell me how you got that eyepatch," Ning pestered.

"I TOLD you, I got it in the 'Nam," growled Dean Xiahou. "Now GO!!"

"You did NOT! The 'Nam was like 50 years ago!" Ning complained. "How come YOU can wear an eyepatch but I can't wear a bandana?"

"Because if I don't wear the eyepatch, you can see a bloody socket," Dean Xiahou growled. "In YOUR case, your silly bandana only keeps your over-gelled hair out of your eyes.

"At least I HAVE eyes," Ning retorted.

"Whatever. C'mon, Ning," Shang Xiang said, getting up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ning protested, following her out.

Once they were safely out of the building, Shang Xiang let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! I've never been more scared in my life!"

"Y'know, class gets out in 20 minutes. Friggen Mr. Meng still expects us to be gone for a while longer, so you wanna, y'know, skip?" Ning suggested.

Shang Xiang thought for a second, then smiled. "Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

Ning looked shocked. "Woah, you serious? Want to just get food or something?"

"OK. Let's go," Shang Xiang said, smirking.

**PERIOD 2, 20 minutes later**

"Darn it! I can't believe I couldn't drop P.E!" Yu complained, as he and Ce walked to the gym, gym bags in tow.

"Quit whinin', Yu, stupid Coach'll be too busy hollering at me to even notice if we're here or not," Ce said, laughing.

Apparently a new graduation requirement was PE, since the FLHS population was slowly becoming wider than they were tall. Much to Yu's sorrow, PE was mandatory for any senior who wanted to graduate.

Upon arriving at the boys' locker room, Ce and Yu hurridly changed into their t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers and headed outside. Coach Lu was standing with the rest of the class, tapping his foot impatiently and holding a small stopwatch.

"Sun! Zhou! You're late!" Coach Lu growled. "10 laps around the track!"

"WHAT!? We were 5 minutes late!" Yu wailed.

"10 laps? Is that it?" Ce asked.

"I don't like your attitudes. 20 laps," Coach Lu said.

"This only applies to Ce, right?" Yu asked nervously.

"For asking a stupid question, that's 30 laps," Coach Lu said, smirking. "For BOTH of you!"

"WHAT!?" Ce screamed. "There's no such things as stupid questions! And Yu's not shooting his mouth off, just me!"

"Sure there is. 40 laps, 'cause I don't like you," Coach Lu said.

Ce opened his mouth and Yu punched him to shut him up. "Quit while we're ahead, before you kill me!" Yu hissed. "I can't run 40 laps!"

"Y'know what? We'll throw in an extra 10 laps and do 50!!" Ce screamed. "Cause we don't like YOU either!!"

"Ce!!" Yu wailed.

20 minutes later, Ce returned from his 50-lap run around the gym, hardly having broken a sweat. "Where's your friend?" Coach Lu growled.

"Last seen, he was on Lap 19," Ce answered. "It'll be a while."

Seven minutes later, Ning showed up, dressed in a wife beater and a pair of shorts, 27 minutes late. (AN: He's just getting back from leaving school with Shang Xiang, of course. Ce doesn't know this.)

"OI!! Gan! How the hell long have you been there?!" Coach Lu demanded.

"How should I know? Do I look like a clock to you?" Ning scoffed.

"Actually, you look like a nasty little boy with an F in this class!" Coach Lu taunted.

"Hah! Then you need to get your eyes checked!!" Ning scoffed. "For your information I have a D in this class! For reasons unknown, because I'm probably the best athete in this stupid class!"

"On second thought, I changed my mind. You look like a nasty little delinquent covered in sweat because they just ran 50 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!! GO!!" Coach Lu screamed, spit flying out of his mouth.

Ning snorted. "50? Is that all? HAH! If it keeps me from seeing your ugly face, I'll run 70!" He turned and jogged off towards the track.

Coach Lu thought for a second and grunted. "On second thought, you'll be running those laps after school. Get your sorry sack back here."

Ning shrugged and headed back. "Make up your mind, will ya?"

"My mind is made up. Now all of you, get into partners. We're starting tackle football today. Note the emphasis on tackle," Coach Lu said.

Everyone immediately assembled into groups of two, leaving Ce and Ning both by themselves. Ce looked over at Yu, who was now on Lap 21, and sighed. Yu obviously wasn't going to be finished anytime this millenium.

"Looks like you two are the only ones left," Coach Lu growled, chucking a football at Ning, who caught it immediately. "Spread out and start throwing!"

"Great," Ce said angrily. "You any good at football?"

"Somewhat," Ning said.

"Then let's start with the basics. THIS is a football," Ce said, pointing at the brown ball in Ning's hands.

"No crap, Sherlock," Ning growled. "Get the hell to the other side of the field before I send this ball through your entrails."

"HAH! Put your money where your big fat mouth is!" Ce scoffed.

Ning threw the ball like a pro, sending it sailing through the air. Ce caught it, of course, but looked astonished. He immediately covered his shock with a look of disgust, and laughed. "HA! I remember when I used to throw like that," he said. "Then, of course, I turned seven."

Ning snorted. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really," Ce said, and sent the ball spiraling back at Ning, who caught it.

"Funny. I've never played organized football in my life, and you've been playing since Freshman year, yet we appear to be equal," Ning said, laughing at Ce's enraged face.

Ce, overcome with rage, charged at Ning, who blocked the attack and and tackled Ce, causing the two of them to roll across the grassy field, rolling across the freshly painted white yardlines on the football field, rolling across the track and past an exhausted Yu, and finally coming to a messy stop in the large puddles of mud caused by the faulty sprinkler systems.

"AAAGH!!" Ning screamed, sitting up and punching Ce in the stomach. Ce coughed up a mouthful of mud on the ground and shoved Ning backwards, sending him flying back into the mud.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SCUMBAG!! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Ning screamed, jumping up and wiping the mud off his clothes. Luckily they were gym clothes, therefore it didn't matter if they got wrecked, but Ning had clumps of mud in his hair and all over his sneakers, which looked expensive. (Or, more likely, were stolen, Ce thought)

"YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!! I DON'T LIKE GAY DUMB ASSHOLES WHO MESS WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!!" Ce screamed, standing up as well.

Ning gritted his teeth angrily and finally settled on punching Ce right in the face, sending him sprawling backwards again. Ce's head banged against one of the sprinklers, and he grabbed his head, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Aaaarrggh... aaaoww!" Ce yelled, removing one of his hands from his head and realizing it was covered in blood. "You sick bastard! Look what you did to me!" he screamed.

Ning was just standing there, completely horrified at what he just did. Not only did he just severely wound Ce, he was going to have to find a way to explain to Shang Xiang that he killed her older brother...

Coach Lu apparently realized Ce and Ning were gone, and came over angrily to see what they were doing. "HEY!! YOU TWO LADIES BETTER STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET BACK OVER HERE!! YOU HEAR ME!!" he bellowed. Flecks of spit were visible even 20 feet away.

Ning nervously glanced down at Ce, obviously in pain. "C'mon, dude, try and get up," Ning said, hoping to God that Coach wouldn't notice the fact that Ce was injured.

"Shut up... don't tell me what to do..." Ce groaned, as stubborn as usual.

Ning sighed. 3 times being sent to the Dean in one day; that was a new record for him.

Coach Lu strode over and poked Ning in the shoulder. "GAN!! Where the hell have you been!?" he screamed into Ning's face. "I need to have a word with you!!"

Ce smirked, aside from all his pain. If Ning was expelled, he'd take a little head trauma and slight brain damage as a side result.

"That was the most FANTASTIC tackle I've ever seen in my life, although I hate to admit it," said Coach, looking disgusted at the fact that he had to pay someone a compliment. "I just talked it over with Meng Huo, and he's made his mind up. We need YOU on our offensive line for football this year! What do you say?"

Ning's jaw dropped. "You want me to play FOOTBALL!?" he asked, obviously shocked. Strangely enough, despite Ce's periodic moans of pain, Coach Lu seemed not to have noticed him. (Maybe it had to do with the fact that both boys had an inch of mud covering them.)

"Of course, you're not on the team as of now, you'd have to try out. If you're good enough, a college might grant you a scholarship, as long as you play college football," Coach Lu grunted.

"Woah, you serious? Wow," Ning said. "Well, I'll think about it, how's that sound?"

"Don't talk to me, I couldn't care less. Talk to Coach Meng Huo, he's in charge around here," said Coach Lu.

"Hello? Quarterback injured," Ce whined.

"Suck it up like a man," Coach Lu grumbled. "I've got students to torment."

Yu had come around on another lap, and was near the vat of mud Ce and Ning were in, when he tripped and rolled down towards the mud pit. Ce had just managed to wobble up to his feet when Yu's tumbling form came rolling down on top of him, knocking them both into the mud.

Ning snorted. "Losers!" he taunted, and walked off.

"Stupid... dirty... bastard..." Ce growled.

**LUNCH TIME**

Da looked around the large cafeteria, quite frightened. She couldn't find Ce anywhere, which meant that he most likely didn't have the same lunch as she did. In fact, she didn't see anyone she knew!

With a sad sigh, she walked outside and noticed a girl eating a cheeseburger all by herself. She had short brown hair, cut girly enough to still look straight, and was wearing a red shirt and black capri pants. She looked extremely happy about something.

"Ummm... can I sit here?" Da asked, looking at the girl.

The girl stared at her, mouth agape. "Hey! I know YOU!" she said, pointing at Da.

"Y-you do? Have we met...?" Da asked, suprised.

"No, but you know my brother," the girl replied. "Ce? You know!"

"Ce! Ce's your brother?" Da asked, happy. Maybe she could be friends with Ce's sister! That would be wonderful! she thought.

"Yeah, he's my big bro," the girl continued. "I'm Shang Xiang. Cop a squat," she said, implying to the seat across from hers.

"So how did you know of me? Did Ce describe me that well?" Da asked.

"Nah, he had a picture of you on his phone," Shang Xiang said. "So how's it going? Aside from the fact that you're wicked smart and you're dating my brother, I don't know anything about you!"

"Well, my name's Da Qiao," Da said. "I don't really know what else to say..."

"What kind of music do you like? Do you play any sports?" Shang Xiang asked.

"I really like Punk rock music," Da said sheepishly. "I know, I know, I don't look like the type, but..."

"Really? That's awesome, me too!" Shang Xiang said, looking excited. "What bands?"

"Blink182... Angels and Airwaves... Panic! at the Disco... just to name a few," Da said.

"No way!" Shang Xiang said, her jaw dropping. "Me too!"

"That's amazing!" Da said, inwardly pleased that she and Shang Xiang were getting along so well.

"So what made you like my brother?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Well, he's talented... very handsome... sweet..." Da said, blushing a little.

Shang Xiang smiled a little. "My brother is a great guy. He's two years older than me, same as you, but we've always been really close. Y'know, Quan's a nerd, so Ce taught me how to ride a bike and play sports and stuff... we've been best friends until, well, Ce met the hormone, and all he thought about was GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! and he really didn't have time to play with his little sister anymore."

"I'm sorry," Da said sincerely. "I have a little sister, Xiao Qiao, and people always tell me that I got the brains, and she got the personality. Compared to my sister, I'm about as bland and boring as a piece of white bread. But there's no sibling rivalry between us, of course. We're very close, since she's only a year younger than me. She's always been the sporty type, and I've preferred to stay inside and read my books."

"You remind me of Quan," Shang Xiang laughed. "I don't mean that to be insulting, of course..."

Da laughed. "Yes, well... Ce's the first real boyfriend I've ever had, and I just want to make sure I don't mess anything up. I really like him, though..."

"He likes you too, believe me," Shang Xiang said. "He talked about you non-stop last night, until Dad taped his mouth shut."

Da giggled. "Really? I haven't told my daddy yet... he's EXTREMELY protective when it comes to these kinds of things, and I'm worried he won't like Ce..."

"Tell me about it," Shang Xiang grumbled. "My dad's alright with Ce, Quan and me dating, but Ce's NOT happy about it. I don't know if he's mentioned it to you yet, but he HATES Ning, ONLY because Ning likes me. That's the ONLY reason!! I tell Ce we're just friends, but he doesn't believe me."

"ARE you just friends?" Da asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

Shang Xiang blushed. "Of course we are!!"

"I can tell you're lying, Shang Xiang," Da giggled.

"Alright, alright, you've got me, I like him a lot, alright?" Shang Xiang grumbled. "But don't tell my brother or he'll kill me!"

Da laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she promised.

"You SWEAR!?" Shang Xiang said, looking alarmed.

"I promise," Da said. "So, does Ning like you?"

Shang Xiang's face turned bright red. "I, um... I don't know. He's really cool around me, but something tells me he just sees me as a friend, not as a girl. I know I'm not exactly girly or anything, but..."

"Get to know him a little better," Da suggested. "Don't be too abrupt with it, or you'll freak him out."

"Easy for you to say," Shang Xiang complained. "You and Ce knew each other for how long before you started going out?"

"Hey! I'm trying to help!" Da pouted.

"I know, I'm just frustrated," Shang Xiang apologized.

"I can tell," Da laughed. "If you'd like, I can work on Ce, try and warm him up to the idea of the two of you dating..."

"Thanks, but not yet," Shang Xiang said. "Let's wait until I know Ning's definitely got that on his mind."

"Alright," Da agreed.

"Y'know, Da, I've really never opened up like this to anyone before," Shang Xiang admitted. "It's actually nice to have friends who you can talk to about boys and stuff..."

"It is nice," Da agreed. "I'm glad I could help."

"Me too," Shang Xiang said. "Maybe on some day when you're not with Ce, we could hang out or something."

"Sounds like fun!" Da said. "You should meet Xiao, too, you two seem like you'd have a lot in common..."

"Cool by me," Shang Xiang said.

The two girls finished their lunches and talked about random crap the author (me!) doesn't feel like writing down and I'm sure you don't feel like reading, since it gets rather repetitive. The bell signaling the end of the period rang, and everyone started mobilizing to get to class.

"Bye, Shang Xiang," Da said, waving at her new friend. "Oh, and good luck!"

"Thanks! See ya!" Shang Xiang called.

**CHAPTER 3- END**

Well, that's it for that one. Football tryouts happen in the next chapter, along with some other rather weird things. In case your head's hurting 'cause of all those "grammar jokes", I feel your pain, it hurt my brain to write the stupid things.

Actually, to help me write better and make everyone all happy, if you guys could do me a favor and answer a short little form for me, that'd really help me out... just copy/paste the bold crap into your review and fill it out. You don't HAVE to do the form, nor do you have to answer all of the questions, but I'd really appriciate it if you did!

**Favorite character(s), (and why you like them):**

**Character that seems most in-character:  
**

**Least favorite character(s) (and why):**

**Characters you want to show up soon:**

**Any events/scenes you'd like to happen:  
**

**Your favorite part of the story is...**

**Your LEAST favorite part of the story is...**

**Any other off-or-on-topic questions/comments for me:**

And that'll do it! Thanks in advance, peace out!!

DRY TORTUGAS


	4. Acing the Tryouts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I used in this story, except for the computer I'm writing it on. Anything and everything I use in this story is the property of its respected owners. (wow, that sounded cool)

**Author's Notes**: This is DW, in the future. Most of the ages have been screwed up. The characters are grouped in high school levels, freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors, respectively. Someone asked what the individual teachers taught, so I listed them down below.

**TEACHERS:** Huang Gai (history) Lu Meng (algebra, geometry, calculus) Sun Jian (english) Zhuge Liang (biology, chemistry, physics) Yue Ying (geography, astronomy) Sima Yi (technology) Lu Bu (physical education)

**OTHERS: **Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu (cafeteria workers) Meng Huo, Zhu Rong (coaches) Cao Pi (principal) Xiahou Dun (the dean)

The following ages--

**SENIORS:** Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning (around 17-18-ish)

**JUNIORS:** Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong (16-17-ish)

**SOPHOMORES:** Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Lu Xun (15-16-ish)

**FRESHMEN:** Xiao Qiao (she's 15)

For more thorough info, refer back to Chapter 1. Oh, and more non-Wu characters appear in this chapter, since I'm running out of people. THEY ARE, AS FOLLOWS...

**SENIORS:** Ma Chao, Zhao Yun

**JUNIORS:** Jiang Wei, Zhang He

**SOPHOMORES:** Zhang Xing Cai, Guan Ping, Diao Chan

Ma Chao and Zhao Yun play football, Jiang Wei's captain of the chess club and good friends with Sun Quan; Guan Ping and Xing Cai are best friends, Diao Chan's a skank, and Zhang He is captain of the dance team. (He's the only BOY on the team, mind you.)

Oh, and since Xing Cai's first name IS Xing Cai, I'm just gonna call her Xing Cai. Her full name is "Zhang Xing Cai", but Koei for some reason omitted her last name... weirdos.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey! Ning! Where're you going?" Shang Xiang called, noticing Ning heading towards the gym. Ning turned around and gestured for her to catch up.

"What's up?" Shang Xiang asked, confused.

"Keep your voice down. Coach talked me into trying out for football, he says I'm really good and I could play for a scholarship, but shut up and don't tell anybody," Ning said very fast.

"Huh?" Shang Xiang asked.

"I am trying out for football. Shut up and don't tell anybody," Ning repeated, looking embarassed.

"You ARE? Ning! That's awesome!" Shang Xiang cried.

"You think it's awesome!?" Ning demanded. "I can't believe I'm stooping this low!"

"Don't worry about it," Shang Xiang laughed.

"Humph. I'm only doing this for college, believe me," Ning complained.

"I wish I could try out for football," Shang Xiang complained. "It'd make more people like me, for one."

"There you go again, taking a shit on yourself. Quit worrying so much about what other people think," Ning said. "OK, you can't play football. You any good at volleyball?"

Shang Xiang scratched her head. "Well... I was the beach volleyball champion 12 years in a row... but I'm not good enough to make a team!"

Ning smirked. "I would bet money that if you tried out for that team, you'd make it."

"OK, OK, I would. I definitely would," Shang Xiang grumbled. "But so what? Tryouts are--"

"TODAY," Ning interrupted. "So go try out. C'mon, if I'm miserable playing football, you be miserable playing volleyball. Wait, that came out all wrong. What I meant to say was-"

"I know what you mean, and alright, I'll do it," Shang Xiang said, fighting back a groan.

"Oh, quit whining," Ning said.

"What about YOU? You're the one whining about football!" Shang Xiang whined.

"Guys don't WHINE, they COMPLAIN," Ning said, laughing.

"That's friggen BS!! They mean the same thing!" Shang Xiang said, annoyed.

"Oh boy, here comes your bonehead brother. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I'm better than he is at his own stupid sport," Ning scoffed. "See ya." He headed up to the gym, and Shang Xiang turned around to see her brother.

"Hey! Shang Xiang!!" Ce yelled, racing up to her.

"What up, bro?" Shang Xiang asked.

"You're in a good mood," Ce said suspiciously. "Alright, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," Shang Xiang said. "I've been thinking, and I've decided why not try out for volleyball?"

"Do it!" Ce said, sounding happy. "Seriously, Shang Xiang, you kick ass at sports! Do it, and kick ass at it!"

"You think I'll make it?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Hell yeah! Us Suns are the best at sports!" Ce said proudly.

"What about Quan?" Shang Xiang snorted.

"Alright, alright, so the athletic gene skipped over him. He's got the athletic ability and coordination of belly button lint," Ce snickered.

(AN: No offense to Sun Quan and his fans.)

"He's a mathlete, does that count?" Shang Xiang laughed.

"No. It does not count. If you get an award in THAT, you get your face up on the "Wall of Shame", which is BAD," Ce scoffed.

"Oh, speaking of "Wall of Shame", I hung out with Da for a little while today, and she's really cool, you're right," Shang Xiang added.

"You SEE? She may LOOK like a geek, but she's the greatest!" Ce said happily.

"Does she KNOW that you're calling her a geek?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Hell yeah! She thinks it's a cute nickname," Ce laughed. "And she's modest, too!"

"Unlike other people I know," Shang Xiang said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of arrogant dumbasses, by any chance have you heard of a dweeb named Tong?" Ce asked.

"No. Why, should I?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Good, you don't know him. He's a creep, Shang Xiang, stay away from him. People say he looks like ME, 'cept he's not as muscular and not nearly as dashingly handsome as I am," Ce scoffed.

"What's up with this all of a sudden? Is he after Da?" Shang Xiang asked, not really interested.

"No. He's after YOU," Ce said. "If I could get my hands on the little weasel, I'd turn his face into the Grand Canyon, but I don't see him at all during the day."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, Ce," Shang Xiang promised. "You sure are pretty protective when it comes to this kinda stuff, bro. I mean, I don't even think DAD cares this much."

"I'm your brother, Shang Xiang, and although my constant appearance throughout your life is probably driving you crazy, when we're old, decrepit and on our death beds you'll appriciate me," Ce said. "And yes, I read that off a Halmark card. Anyway, we'd better scoot if we don't wanna be late for tryouts. Now go, and ACE THOSE VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS! I'll kill you if you don't!"

Shang Xiang laughed, waved goodbye at her brother, and headed into the girls' locker room. As expected, she knew absolutely nobody. A girl who looked around her age with shoulder-length, black hair was nearby, changing by herself, and Shang Xiang figured she'd go say Hi.

"Hi," Shang Xiang said, coming over. "Can I change here?"

The girl shrugged. "Go ahead, nobody's there anyways."

"Oh. Thanks," Shang Xiang said. "I'm Shang Xiang."

"I'm Xing Cai," Xing Cai replied. "Nice to meet you. Are you trying out for volleyball, too?"

"Yeah, my brother's kinda begging me too. I'm mostly pretty good at spiking," Shang Xiang said, pulling on a tank top.

"I guess I'm good at serving," Xing Cai said thoughtfully, "but I'm alright at everything. I've been playing volleyball for seven years now."

"Cool," Shang Xiang said. "I'm more of a track kinda girl, but track comes later this year..."

"I've always wanted to run track," Xing Cai said. "But I always end up doing nothing second semester. I think I will do track this year."

"Well, let's worry about volleyball for now," Shang Xiang said. "C'mon, I'll wait up for you."

"Thanks," Xing Cai said, and smiled. "You know, you're nice. Have I seen you around before?"

"I don't know, you might have," Shang Xiang said. "Do we have any classes together?"

"If we do, I haven't seen you there," Xing Cai said. "We'd better go, or we'll be late!"

**VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS**

Once arriving in the gym, Coach Zhu Rong (AN: lol) was leaning against a wall, twirling a lanyard with a whistle attached around. "You two! Line up with everyone else!" she yelled, seeing Shang Xiang and Xing Cai come in.

The two girls joined the rest of the fifty-some girls who also aspired to be on the team. "Alright, divide up in pairs and start bouncing this volleyball. Sudden death! Whoever drops it is eliminated!"

Xing Cai and Shang Xiang turned to each other. "Partners?" Xing Cai suggested. "Yeah, OK," Shang Xiang agreed. The two girls grabbed a volleyball, and, well aware of Coach Zhu sizing them up, began to bounce the ball back and forth.

"Whoa! You're good!" Shang Xiang said, hitting the ball to Xing Cai.

"You are too!" Xing Cai said, sending the ball back. "Wow, look at all the eliminated people already!"

Already at least half of the partners had dropped the ball and had been banished from the gym. "No fair!" one girl whined hysterically. "I just made one mistake!"

"Yeah. And if you make that one mistake when the final game's tied, and you lose the game for us, we're gonna have to kick your sorry ass across this waxed floor! Get outta here!" Coach Zhu yelled, pointing out the door.

Xing Cai and Shang Xiang had still kept the ball going, along with 4 other pairs of girls. "We're gonna do it!" Xing Cai said happily.

"Don't jinx us!" Shang Xiang yelled, hitting the ball and sending it back to Xing Cai. "C'mon, keep it up!"

Wonder how Ning's doing, Shang Xiang thought. Hope he's doing OK...

WHACK! The ball bounced off Shang Xiang's face and went flying back to Xing Cai. "Are you alright!?" Xing Cai squealed.

"HIT THE BALL!" Shang Xiang ordered, pointing. Xing Cai dove after it, skidded on the ground, but hit the ball.

"EXCELLENT JOB, LADIES!!" Coach Zhu yelled, clapping her hands to signal the end of the excersize. "Congradulations, you have survived the elimination round! That was just the pre-test, to seperate the aspiring little girls to the real, nitty-gritty volleyball players!"

"Some of you may think volleyball is about being the best you can be. Well, it's _NOT_! It's about _DESTROYING YOUR ENEMIES_!! When you play volleyball, I want you to crush your opponents! I want you to break their spirits! Be the baseball that smashes through their windows of hope and opportunity! Destroy them! Turn them into female sacks of goop!" Coach Zhu yelled, shaking her fist at the girls.

"So basically we're an army, not a team," Shang Xiang muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MAGGOT!?" Coach Zhu screamed.

"Ummmm..." Shang Xiang said meekly.

"NO! I don't care what you said! Get down and give me twenty!" Coach Zhu screamed.

Shang Xiang groaned, got on the ground, and pumped out 20 push ups. "That was easy," she complained.

"EASY!?" Coach Zhu screamed, spit flying onto Shang Xiang's face.

Oh boy, I'm in for it, Shang Xiang groaned.

Then, a big, unmistakeable smile spread across Coach Zhu's bright red lipstick-covered lips. "I like your attitude, whoever the hell you are! What's your name, girlie?" she asked.

"Shang Xiang. SUN Shang Xiang," Shang Xiang said, standing up straighter.

"You're on the team, girl! Not because you're good or anything, but because you've got the fire and spirit I want in my players!" Coach Zhu said. She turned to the other girls. "Alright, you worthless, spineless sacks of jelly! If you want to make this team, I want to see some fire! Show me your inner inferno!"

Shang Xiang glanced at the other girls. 7 out of the eight were glaring menacingly at her, while Xing Cai offered a sympathetic smile. Oh, boy.

**BOYS LOCKER ROOM**

(AN: This is happening at the same time the volleyball tryouts are)

Ce headed into the boys locker room, where the entire population of half-naked guys in their boxers cheered. "CEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they all screamed, pounding and hugging their hero as he walked in, tossed his stuff on a bench, and turned around.

"Alright, SHUT UP!" Ce chuckled, surprised at all the attention. "C'mon, guys, we're a team!"

The team cheered, making the entire gym rumble. "Now shut up and get changed!" Ce yelled, pulling his shirt off and digging around for his sweaty, muddy t-shirt he'd worn in gym earlier.

God, the nerve of that jerk Ning. His favorite shirt, the pink one that said "Real Men Wear Pink" was now muddy and probably ruined. Normally Ce wouldn't have cared, since he could just BUY a new shirt, or better, make Quan do his laundry, but that shirt was the last present his mom bought for him before she died.

Although he was thirteen when his mom died, and was seventeen now, his mom had bought the shirt for him as a gag gift one day. Ce originally thought the shirt was stupid and vowed to never wear it, but two days later when he, Quan, and Shang Xiang found out their mother had been killed by a drunk driver in a car accident, Ce ran to his room, dug up the shirt, and just started crying. Heck, he even slept with the shirt until the loss finally healed somewhat.

Ce hurriedly thought about something else. Thinking about his mom always made him kinda misty-eyed, and the last thing the team needed was to see their "Little Conqueror" looking sentimental.

Instead, he focused on the different shades of purple Ning's bruises were gonna be when he, Sun Ce, beat the shit out of him later for mucking with his shirt. And worse, mucking with his little sister. Which reminded him, if he saw that OTHER jerk Tong around, he'd beat him up too. Jerk.

Maybe he WAS being a little hard on Ning. After all, he wasn't _harming_ Shang Xiang, just being nice to her. Shang Xiang couldn't help if she was cute, and Ce had to admit his little sister did know how to take care of herself and watch out for trouble. Maybe he'd give Ning another chance.

Ce finished changing, ruffled his shaggy brown hair, which he REALLY needed to get cut, and froze. What the HECK was Gan Ning doing here?

Ce stomped over to where Ning was, fixing his spiky hair in the mirror, and tapped him on the shoulder furiously.

"Huh? Oh, what do YOU want?" Ning snapped, noticing Ce glaring at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ce demanded.

"Trying out for football," Ning said, looking sheepish. He regained his composure almost immediately. "You got a problem with that!?"

"No, not at all," Ce said, smirking. "You any good?"

"Somewhat," Ning snapped. "What's it to you?"

"Seeing as I'm captain of the football team, and I approve whoever gets on the team, I'd be kissing every square inch of my ass if I was you," Ce scoffed.

Seeing the "Eff you, bitch" look on Ning's face, Ce added, "I'm kidding, bro. Anyways, if you can play, consider yourself on the team. I'm willing to put behind all past grudges (all two days of them)."

"Really?" Ning asked, suprised.

"Yeah, why not? The team means more to me than a stupid rivalry, anyway," Ce said, actually sincere. "Of course, if you suck, you're not getting on the team, but-"

"I'm good! Seriously!" Ning said, pulling his shirt off (AN: OH YEAH!! I love being the author XD) and exchanging it for a gray wife beater.

"You weren't bad in PE today, either," Ce continued. "Just play like you did in PE- without the knocking me in the mud thing- and you'll be on the team."

"Awesome," Ning said, grinning despite himself. "Look, Ce, I'm really sorry for the shit I said about you. You're not such a bad guy after all."

"Thanks!" Ce said, suprised. "As for me, well... this isn't easy for me to say, but I'm sorry for the shit I said about YOU. I was basically treating you like some evil rapist just because you talked to my little sister, and I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It's cool," Ning said. "I thought you were joking around anyways."

"Just don't do anything to hurt her, and we'll be cool," Ce said.

"Gotcha," Ning said.

"Alright, then let's go! Hey, team!!" Ce yelled, turning around.

The team stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned to see their fearless leader.

"Guys, this is Gan Ning," Ce said, grabbing Ning by his shirt and pulling him up. "He's good, so accept him as one of us!! NOW!!"

"Uh..." Ning said, shooting Ce a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" look. "I don't know what to say..."

"Are you good?!" One guy yelled.

"Who, me? Hell yeah!" Ning scoffed.

"Alright, we'll see in person! Let's go, guys!!" Ce screamed.

The team cheered and all the guys, Ning included, headed outside for tryouts.

(AN: In case you're wondering about Ce's sudden change of heart, you'll find out why... heh heh heh heh...)

**FOOTBALL TRYOUTS**

"Hello, boys!" said the cheerful voice of Coach Meng Huo, the football coach. "How're you doing, boys?"

"Good," the boys replied in unison. (Football players do everything in unison in this story. XD)

"That's great! I'm Coach Meng, and I know some of you are wondering what a big fat guy like me knows about football. Well, I know MORE THAN YOU'D THINK!! I happen to be one of the best coaches in the state, and thanks to me- and the team, I suppose- we're the BEST DAMN TEAM IN THE REGION!! LET ME SEE YOUR WAR- er, GAME FACES!!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" the guys screamed.

"Now go! 10 laps, all of you!" Coach Meng hollered. "Run like there's an angry mob of evil aliens after your sorry asses!!"

"Is he always like this?" Ning asked Ce.

Ce laughed. "Yeah. Just never bring food to practice; one time Coach flattened me because I was eating a Crunchwrap Supreme that he wanted."

"GO!!" Coach screamed.

"Whoa! Let's go!" Ning yelled.

Ning, as promised, wasn't just good, he was incredible. While half the team was on Lap 4, he and Ce were both about half-way done with their 7th lap, and Coach Meng sure had noticed.

"You! Porcupine boy!" Coach Meng yelled, waddling over to where Ning and Ce were, once they finished running.

"Me?" Ning asked.

"Yeah, you! What's your name, sonny?"

"Gan Ning," Ning said.

"So you're the legendary boy Coach Lu recommended to me earlier! You're really that good, huh?" Coach Meng asked.

"Y-yeah," Ning said, looking suprised.

"Well, prove yourself, boy! When everyone gets back, I want to see some fire that shows me you're right for the FLHS Tigers!" Coach Meng said, clapping Ning on the shoulder.

"Alright! You got it!" Ning said, saluting.

"Ce, wait up for the rest of the guys to catch up, then lead everyone in warm-up exercises, alright?" Coach Meng said. "Ning, you'd better catch on fast! You and some other wimpy kid are my only new Seniors on the team!"

"Don't worry about it," Ning said. "I learn fast."

"Speaking of which, here comes the other new Senior... looks like a wimp, too," Coach Meng said, rolling his eyes. "Then again, I don't like to judge..."

The rest of the guys caught up, most of them looking fired up and ready to run some more, but one kid with silky brown hair looked like he was going to pass out.

"You okay, kid?" Coach Meng asked, pulling the kid up by his arm. "You don't look so hot!"

"I'm aware of that!" the boy panted. Ce stared. "YU!? What the HELL are YOU doing here!?" he cried, astonished to see his best friend standing there, in a t-shirt and shorts, actually trying out for FOOTBALL, of all things.

"I have no idea," Yu whined, fanning his face. "I honestly have no idea what possessed me to try out for football, of all things!"

**FLASHBACK- 20 minutes ago**

Yu was walking towards the Senior parking lot, his mind concentrating on his Physics report he had to write for tomorrow. Ce was trying out for football today, the stupid goof. Who cared about football? It was a brutish, unneccessary sport. Only fools played football.

"OOF!" Yu gasped, walking right into a girl with light brown hair, listening to an Ipod.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized. "Hey! I remember you! Hi, Yu!"

Yu looked up and blushed. "Oh, err, hi, Xiao," he said, quite nervous around females. "Uhhh, sorry I bumped into you..."

"No biggie!! Hey, are you trying out for football? Football is so cool!! That's why I did cheerleading, to make sure I had front-row seats to all the games!" Xiao said happily. "You're trying out, right? You look like you'd be really good at football!!"

"Oh... yes, as a matter of fact I AM good at football! And I'm on my way to try out right now!" Yu said, lying through his teeth.

"But the gym is that way," Xiao said, confused.

"Oh! I was, uh-- dropping my things off! Yes!" Yu lied, puffing out his chest to make himself look more impressive.

(AN: What a liar. XD)

"Cool! What's wrong with your chest?" Xiao asked. "Are you breathing OK?"

"I'm fine," Yu grumbled. "I had better get going, don't want to be late..."

"I'll go with you!" Xiao said happily. "I'm going to the gym too! Cheerleading practice!"

"Oh! How wonderful," Yu said, now growing nervous. He just remembered he couldn't play football to save his life.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, if you want to be on this team, kid, you gotta play hard," Coach Meng said. "Alright, guys, gimmie some jumping jacks!! 100!!"

"ONE!! TWO!! THREE!! FOUR!! FIVE!! TIGERS!!" the guys yelled. They continued to 100, and Coach Meng yelled, "Good! Now gimmie 100 pushups!!"

The training finished, (Yu barely hanging onto conciousness, mind you) and Coach Meng clapped his huge hands together.

"Alright, guys, give me three river loops! And sing the song!" Coach Meng yelled. "All you new recruits, have you boys ever seen Mulan?"

"MULAN?" Ning asked. "That stupid Disney movie?"

"YEAH!! Follow along!" Coach Meng yelled. "Ce, take us away!!"

Ce groaned. "Alright, let's go!!"

Once the whole team was up and running, Ce took a deep breath and began.

"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO DEFEAT THE HUNS..." Ce bellowed,

"DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS!?" the team all hollered together, all jogging at the same pace.

"YOU'RE THE SADDEST BUNCH I EVER MET, BUT YOU CAN BET, BEFORE WE'RE THROUGH, MISTER I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUUUU!!" While this piece of the song was sung, Ce pointed at his best friend, turning different shades of blue due to lack of oxygen.

"TRANQUIL AS A FOREST, BUT A FIRE WITHIN, ONCE YOU FIND YOUR CENTER, YOU ARE SURE TO WIN! YOU'RE A SPINELESS, PALE, PATHETIC LOT, AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE, BUT SOMEHOW I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUUUUUU!!!" the team screamed, both scaring the birds from their trees and annoying the neighbors.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me," Yu moaned, still in time with the music. "Why was I a fool at school for cutting gym?"

"WE MUST BE SWIFT AS A COARSING RIVER, WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON, WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOON!!!" the team continued, now frightening all native wildlife fromt heir homes.

"TIME IS RACING TOWARDS US, TILL THE HUNS ARRIVE!! HEED MY EVERY ORDER, AND YOU MIGHT SURVIVE! YOU'RE UNSUITED FOR THE RAGE OF WAR, SO PACK UP, GO HOME, YOU'RE THROUGH!! HOW COULD I MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!?"

"WE MUST BE SWIFT AS A COARSING RIVER, WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON, WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOON!!!"

The team finished their mile-long run, and Yu looked like he was going to die. Coach Meng picked Yu up by his arm and studied him.

"Son, I'm sorry. I don't turn too many boys down, but you're hopeless," Coach Meng said. "I just don't think you can handle this. Better get out while you can still breathe!"

Yu shook his head and gasped for air. "No... I can't give up," he gasped. "I never give up..."

"Yu, c'mon, bro," Ce said, looking concerned. "What's gotten into you, man? Since when're you into football?"

Yu shot Ce a look that said "I'll explain everything later", and gasped for air.

Ce nodded and turned to Coach. "Coach, Yu's my best friend. I promise if you let him stay on the team, I'll whip him into shape or kill him trying," Ce said. "Yu's got dedication I've never seen before. He gets stuff done. Hell, one time, he was so dedicated to his job that he got sick because he was working too hard."

"Well, in that case, you can stay, son," Coach Meng said. "We need guys with a lot of heart and dedication, and if Ce says you're worth keeping, I'll take his word for it!"

"Alright, everyone, start running! I'll throw you a ball and I want to see you catch it!" called Coach Meng, pointing. "Let's see... Chao, let's see you run!"

Ma Chao, a tall, muscular guy who hated Ce with a passion, nodded. "You have my word, Coach!" he yelled. He had a weird habit of referring to himself in the third person and talking funny, but that was just the way he was. Still, girls threw themselves at his feet in the hallways, so he didn't seem to care.

"Alright, go! Follow Chao's lead!" yelled Coach Meng, throwing the ball in a perfect spiral at Chao. Chao sprinted up, reached the 40 yard line, caught the ball with perfect precision, and kept running. Ning happened to be next in line, and the ball came flying at him when he wasn't looking.

At the last second, Ning looked up, saw the ball, and dove about 10 feet to grab it, skidding along the ground.

"EXCELLENT CATCH!!" Coach Meng screamed, hopping up and down and shaking the entire planet in his excitement. "Ning, you're on the team! Great job, son!"

"Thanks," Ning said, standing up and brushing at the grass stains on his shirt.

Chao, who was standing near the gates drinking Gatorade, was now glaring daggers at Ning.

"Whoa, bro, what's your problem?" Ning asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Humph. Ma Chao doesn't associate with riff-raff such as yourself," Chao scoffed, drinking more Gatorade.

"Who you callin' riff-raff?" Ning said angrily, but before he could pound this arrogant bastard into fleshy goo, Ce jogged up. "Yo! Ning! Great catch!" he yelled.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ce asked, noticing Ning looked enraged and Chao looked smug.

"This bitch just called me riff-raff," Ning snarled.

"Should have figured you'd associate with trash like Sun," Chao sneered. "Well, I won't hang around."

"Chao! What's going on?" Another tall boy yelled, running up to join Chao.

"Hey, Ma, wait up!" Ce yelled. "Your lover's here waiting for you!"

Ning snickered and the other boy looked embarrassed. "We are NOT gay lovers! He's my best friend!" the boy yelled.

Chao turned around at the lover comment and glared at Ce. "Shut up, Yun. Don't associate with them, it's bad for your karma." He faced Ce. "Sun, I take it we've got some serious issues to sort out."

"Issues? Yeah, the only issue I have is with gay dumbasses who think they're so hot just cause their dad is the friggen state governor," Ce snapped.

"What'd you say about my father?" Chao yelled.

"You heard me! Just 'cause your dad's all high and mighty doesn't mean you can drop turds on everyone else! If it wasn't for guys like me who shoved your turds back down your own throat, you'd be-- WHOA!" Ce yelled, when Chao swung and punched him in the stomach.

"HEY! BASTARD!" Ce screamed, pushing Chao off him. "Nice sneak attack! You learn that from your boyfriend there?" Ce snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Hey!" Yun (Zhao Yun) said in protest.

"AARRGH!!" Chao yelled, aiming a punch at Ce's face. Ce caught his fist and bent his arm behind his back. "HAH! Bitch! Try and wrestle your sad little arm outta THAT!" Ce snarled.

Chao wrenched his arm free and, with a growl of fury, kicked Ce right in the crotch.

"AAARRGH!" Ce wailed, sinking down to his knees. "#&!!! #&#&!! #$&#!!"

(AN: Everywhere you see punctuation, use your imaginations. XD)

Chao punched Ce in the face, grabbed Yun by his shirttail, and stomped off, muttering something about riff-raff again.

"You OK?" Ning asked, looking down at Ce.

"Is my face OK?" Ce groaned.

"Looks OK," Ning said.

"Then I'm fine... did Coach see anything?"

"Doesn't look like it," Ning said, looking back up. "Nah, he's calling the school ambulence over... looks like what's-his-name swallowed the football instead of catching it..."

About 10 minutes later, (Ce was now standing up, despite still being in pain; he didn't want Coach knowing a fight broke out) Yu came panting over and nearly collapsed in Ce's arms.

"Ce! You... you missed my catch!!" Yu panted, looking exhausted but triumphant. "I... caught it!!"

"YOU DID!? It looked like you swallowed it!" Ce cried, shocked but pleased. "Great job, bro!"

"Yeah! He... threw the ball at me, and I caught it! I flew 20 feet back into the air, and landed on my back, and was unconcious for a few minutes, but I woke up and I caught the ball! Well actually it hit my face and bounced into my hands, but that counts!" Yu said all in one breath.

"Breathe, Yu," Ce laughed.

"I'm just happy!" Yu said, exhausted.

Coach Meng came over. "Alright, everyone, gather round!" he called. "Everyone here?"

"Not everyone," Ce said darkly.

"Alright, hands in, everyone! On the count of three... one, two, three--

"GO TIGERS!!" the team yelled, raising their hands.

"Alright, guys, guess what? If you tried out today, and you made it this far, you made the team! You'll get your specific assignments later, but as for now, you're all players on the FLHS Tigers Varsity Football Team!! Now get on home, eat something, and get on your homework! If you fail any classes, you can't play!!" Coach Meng said cheerfully.

Everyone cheered one last time for good measures, and Ce patted Yu on the shoulder. "Great job, man! You're on the team!" he yelled, and Yu moaned in pain. "Oww... don't touch me... everything hurts," he whined.

"Hey, see ya, Ce!" Ning said, shooting Ce the thumbs-up over his shoulder. Ce nodded and turned back to Yu. "As for YOU, buddy ol' pal, you've got some explaning to do. WHY did you try out for football? I mean, c'mon, you hate sports!"

"HER," Yu whined.

"HER? A girl? Who?" Ce asked, interested.

"Your girlfriend's sister..." Yu groaned. "Over there..."

A girl wearing a pink tanktop and and a pair of shorts with a bouncing light brown ponytail, skipped by, looking happy.

"HER? Dude, she's so not your type!" Ce said, laughing. "That's awesome, bro! Does she know who you are?"

"Yeah... we met yesterday... anyway, she saw me in the parking lot and asked me if I was trying out for football... she loves football, she's a cheerleader, and I figured she didn't like nerdy guys like me..." Yu whined.

"YOU MEAN YOU FRIGGEN LIED TO HER!?!" Ce screamed, causing everyone, including Xiao, to stop and look at him. (Yu moaned and said something about going deaf)

"No! It was a little white lie!" Yu protested.

"Chicks HATE it when you lie to them!" Ce said, looking angry. "Why did you LIE? You basically told her you were GOOD at sports, didn't you?"

"Something along those lines," Yu said. "C'mon, Ce, don't yell at me! You'd do the same thing and you KNOW IT!!"

"I would NOT!! Da knows I'm an idiot and she doesn't care!" Ce said, still sounding pissed. "But, since you're my best friend, I'll help you out."

"Oh, THANK YOU, Ce!!" Yu said, and hugged his best friend. (AN: OMG YAOI LYK OMG NOT LIKELY LOL KEEP DREAMING KTHNX) "You're the best, Ce!"

"Don't grovel yet. The Sun Ce "Whip Yu Into Shape" Program ain't gonna be fun. It ain't gonna be easy. And you're gonna wake up feeling pretty sore for the next couple of months. Or however long it takes to whip your pretty boy butt into shape," Ce said evilly.

(AN: On second thought, this is really starting to sound like I'm raising a hentai yaoi colony or something... XD I swear I'm not!! AAAGH!!)

Yu groaned. "Aw, man, what've I gotten myself into?"

**AFTER ALL THE SPORTS PRACTICES ARE OVER...**

Shang Xiang groaned and wiped her sweaty face off on her t-shirt. As expected, she'd made the volleyball team, but thanks to Coach Zhu's praise, she was now the MHP, Most Hated Player. How wonderful.

She noticed Ning, kicking a vending machine and looking annoyed, and decided to see if he made football or not. "Hey, Ning?" she asked, causing him to jump.

"Geez! Don't ambush me like that!" Ning said, recovering from his two-feet jump into mid-air.

"Sorry," Shang Xiang said. "So, how'd it go? Did you not make the team?"

"No, worse," Ning growled, sticking his arm up the vending machine to try and retrieve his soda. "I did."

"Really? That's awesome!" Shang Xiang said. "But why do you look so angry?"

"I'm not angry, just frustrated at this STUPID PIECE OF CRAP VENDING MACHINE!!" Ning screamed, withdrawing his arm and proceeding to punch the vending machine in the center. His fist slammed right through the plastic Pepsi can in the center, and Ning groaned.

"Oh boy. I'm stuck," he complained. "Uhh, Shang Xiang, a little help?"

"How?" Shang Xiang asked, trying to fight down a laugh. Although Ning had just committed an act of vandalism, and if he was caught with his arm half-way inside of a vending machine he could be fined severely, the situation was still funny.

"AAARRRGHH... unplug the damn thing, before I get zapped," Ning said. He seized hold of his stuck arm with his free arm and pulled, even propping his legs up on the vending machine and driving the vending machine into the wall, while trying to free himself.

"Alright, I give up. HELP!!" Ning screamed.

"How?" Shang Xiang asked again.

"I don't know! Pull on me!" Ning hollered. "Geez, that came out really wrong. You know what I mean, right?"

"Ummm... like this?" Shang Xiang asked, grabbing hold of Ning around his waist.

"Yeah! Now PULL!" Ning yelled.

Shang Xiang, who was extremely embarrassed, tried to help pull, but Ning's arm was stuck.

"Dammit. I think the only other option for me is to punch through the plastic with my other arm, so I'll weaken it enough to break my arm free," Ning decided.

"That's not going to work," Shang Xiang scoffed, but Ning apparently didn't hear her, and punched the plastic with his other arm.

"DAMN! Now BOTH arms are stuck!" Ning yelled.

"Want me to call for help?" Shang Xiang suggested.

"Nah, I'll get busted for vandalism," Ning grumbled. "I'll be out in a minute..."

While Ning was trying to free his arm, a tall guy with brown hair similar to Ce's, looking exhausted, walked up, looking at Ning. "What's wrong with you?" he scoffed.

"What's it look like, bitch?" Ning snapped.

Shang Xiang, who'd just been watching, raised her eyebrows. Ning wasn't usually THIS nasty.

The guy, instead of looking offended, snorted. "Leave it to a moron like you to get your arm stuck in a vending machine, you stupid brute."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME, BASTARD!?" Ning screamed, restrained by his arm stuck in the vending machine.

"Animal," the guy laughed. He turned and happened to notice Shang Xiang. "Well, hello, what do we have here?"

Shang Xiang turned around, half hoping this arrogant jerk was talking to some invisible girl behind her. Since there was no such being, she groaned. "You talking to me?" she asked, hoping "GO AWAY" was visible in her expression.

"Yeah I'm talking to you. You're Sun's sister, right?"

Shang Xiang nodded. "You bet I am. Got a problem?"

The guy laughed. "You're a lot cuter than your brother, y'know that?"

"HEY! Get away from her, gay boy!" Ning hollered, trying to pry his arm free.

The guy smirked at Ning and put his arm around Shang Xiang's shoulders. "You're not telling me a cute girl like you's settled for trailer trash like that Ning there for a boyfriend, are you?"

Shang Xiang, visibly annoyed and uncomfortable about this complete stranger so close to her, scowled. "He's not my boyfriend. Get off me."

"You tell 'em, Shang Xiang!" Ning yelled, still trying to wrench his arm free. "OW!"

The guy snorted. "Hey, I'm a lot better than Ning is, baby. C'mon, what do you say we get something to eat? My treat," he said, obviously trying to drag Shang Xiang away.

"Look buddy, I don't even know your NAME," Shang Xiang said, trying to push him off her.

"I'm Tong. Ling Tong. Nice to meet you," the guy smirked.

Shang Xiang's eyes widened.

_"Speaking of arrogant dumbasses, by any chance have you heard of a dweeb named Tong?" Ce asked._

_"No. Why, should I?" Shang Xiang asked._

_"Good, you don't know him. He's a creep, Shang Xiang, stay away from him. People say he looks like ME, 'cept he's not as muscular and not nearly as dashingly handsome as I am," Ce scoffed._

_"What's up with this all of a sudden? Is he after Da?" Shang Xiang asked, not really interested._

_"No. He's after YOU," Ce said. "If I could get my hands on the little weasel, I'd turn his face into the Grand Canyon, but I don't see him at all during the day." _

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, Ce," Shang Xiang promised. "You sure are pretty protective when it comes to this kinda stuff, bro. I mean, I don't even think DAD cares this much."

THIS was the guy Ce had warned her about!! Heck, who the hell said this fruitcake looked like her brother? Shang Xiang didn't mean this to sound like incest or something, but her oldest brother was VERY good looking, and this dweeb didn't come close.

"I take it you've heard of me," Tong said, waving the hand that wasn't around Shang Xiang's shoulders in her face. "C'mon, baby, what d'you say?"

"I say, get off me," Shang Xiang said firmly. "Let go of me before I punch your face in."

"WOO HOO! You tell 'em, Shang Xiang!" Ning cheered.

"WHAT'D you say to me!?" Tong demanded.

"I said, get off me," Shang Xiang growled. "Don't make me get violent."

"What're you gonna do, get your idiot brother in here?" Tong sneered. "Don't make me laugh."

"You think I need my brother?" Shang Xiang said, and pounded Tong right in the nose.

"AAGGH!! You little BITCH!!" Tong yelled, letting her go and grabbing at his bloody nose.

"Shang Xiang, if my arm wasn't stuck, I'd kiss you right now," Ning called, causing Shang Xiang to blush and turn away.

"Mess with me again and I'll kick your ass up and down this hallway," Shang Xiang said, glaring at Tong, who was making a hasty retreat, though he looked enraged.

"You're just as stupid as half the girls in this school! Get this through your head, girl- Ling Tong doesn't hear the word No!" Tong yelled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the exit.

"ARRGH!! FREEDOM!" Ning yelled, wrenching his arm free, though leaving a good chunk of his flesh still attached to the plastic. Ning came over to Shang Xiang. "Funny, I could have sworn you just did," he said. "Now get outta here, sissy boy! Move!"

Tong growled and stormed out of the gym, his head basically on fire. Ning turned to Shang Xiang. "Shang Xiang, you've done what I've wanted to do since I first met that arrogant little shit, I swear to God you're the coolest girl I've ever met in my life," he said, and Shang Xiang threw her arms around him, deciding if her brother had a problem she'd do to him what she did to Tong.

If Ning was horrified and/or revolted by her action, he sure as hell didn't show it. He put his arms around her (rather awkwardly, Shang Xiang noticed) but she was too happy to even care.

"Hey, Shang Xiang!" yelled the voice of Ce in the hallway, who walked right into the main entrance of the gym, where Ning and Shang Xiang were.

"Oh, crap, it's my brother," Shang Xiang said, and they hurridly split up.

Ce just stared. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded, sounding like he was afraid to hear the answer. "And what happened to YOU?" he asked Ning, whose arm was still bleeding.

"Long story," Ning grumbled.

"Well, anyways, we'd best be going, Shang Xiang," Ce said, eyeing his sister suspiciously. "C'mon, let's go... there's a Buxom Babe Beach Volleyball tournament on TV tonight, and I don't wanna miss it. Let's go."

"See ya," Shang Xiang said to Ning, and followed her brother out of the gym towards the parking lot.

Once the babe and her brother were gone, Ning scowled and punched the concrete wall. "AAAOW!! Shit! God damn it, Ning, you stupid asshole, you blew it again!" he swore angrily, then stormed out of the gym.

**CHAPTER 4- END**

Wooo, another chapter dies, and another one is soon to be born. I rock, don't I? XD Anyways, I'm not gonna make you guys do that stupid form thing again, (XD) but it helped, and more characters will be showing up soon, like Lu Xun, Guan Ping, ect. I know what you're thinking- Ma Chao sounds like an angry bastard, and Zhao Yun sounds like a weenie, but I've got my reasons, believe me. Stick around, check back soon and I'll have another installment of the adventures of my little pawns-- err, video game characters. :D

Oh, and in case I don't update before the season- Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! Oh, and don't forget to review on your way out XP Peace out!


	5. A Family Moment

Alright, guys, I've abandoned this story for half a year, and rather than just let it die, I'm going to UPDATE IT!! I've almost completely forgotten where the hell I was going with this thing, so, I figure what the hell, I'll just wing it.

It's 12:05AM, so I don't care about typos, grammatical errors, palindromes, or any other grammatical problem. I usually watch out for this kind of crap, but, whatever...

Now where did we leave off?? I don't remember, and I wrote the damn thing. Oh well.

Oh yeah, language alert here... lots of anger in this one. :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The way home was quiet. Shang Xiang glanced over at her brother, who, instead of singing off-key to the blasting music coming from his stereo system, had the radio off and was driving quietly.

Shang Xiang bit her lip and looked out the window. Either Ce hadn't made the football team, or he was pissed she was hanging around Ning again. Hmm...

Well, might as well ask. "Ce?" Shang Xiang asked.

"What?" Ce asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Is everything OK?" Shang Xiang questioned.

"Fine," Ce replied.

"Oh," Shang Xiang said lamely. Well, that went about as well as expected. "Look, Ce, if there's something you want to talk about, I don't care, you can tell me!"

"I've got nothing to say, Shang Xiang," Ce answered, still staring at the road.

"You just ran a red light," Shang Xiang gasped.

"Whatever," Ce said. "Look, Shang Xiang, you didn't listen to me before, so I'm not going to waste my breath this time. If you want to hang out with Ning, go ahead."

"HUH?" Shang Xiang asked, her jaw dropping. "Are- are you feeling OK?"

"Physically, I'm fine," Ce answered. He noticed flashing red and blue lights from behind him and swore angrily. "Aw, son of a bitch!"

"What?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Turn around, and you'll see," Ce said impatiently.

Shang Xiang turned her head and sighed. Sure enough, a police car was right behind them, signaling to Ce to pull over.

"Great," Ce grumbled. He obliged the officer's command and pulled over.

The policeman stepped out of his car and went up to Ce's window. "Son, you know you just ran a red light?" he asked.

"Why else would I have been pulled over?" Ce scoffed.

Shang Xiang's eyes widened. It wasn't like Ce to be obnoxious to authorities, particularly cops.

"Well, son, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to write you a ticket. License and registration, please," the officer said.

Ce scowled and pulled his wallet from his backpack, tossing the license at the cop. Reaching over his sister, he opened the glove box and retrieved the necessary paperwork.

The cop finished writing the ticket and handed it to Ce, whose eyes nearly popped out of his head. "SEVENTY-FIVE DOLLARS!?" he screamed. "FOR RUNNING A STOP SIGN!? WHAT THE HELL!? NOBODY DIED! THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH SOCIETY TODAY!!" he screamed.

The cop just rolled his eyes. "Stay in school, son," he replied, shooting Shang Xiang a sympathetic look.

Still fuming, Ce started the car again and, ignoring his sister's glances, continued the rest of the way home.

Ce parked his Jeep and turned to his sister. "Say a word of this to Dad and I'll never talk to you again," he threatened. He got out of the car and stormed into the house.

Shang Xiang sighed and covered her face with her hands, slumping back into the seat. She wasn't crying, but she sure wanted to. Her big brother, her best friend and her rock, one of the three people she loved more than anyone else in the world, (Jian and Quan being the other two) wouldn't even talk to her.

Miserably, she got out of the Jeep and went inside, greeting her father and stumbling up the stairs into her room and collapsing onto her bed.

Only thing was, someone was already in it.

"Quan? What're you doing?" she grumbled, rolling off her brother and rubbing her head.

Quan sat up and scowled. "This is my room!" he said, pointing to the giant, life-sized portrait of himself on the wall.

Shang Xiang blinked. "Oh. Sorry," she muttered, getting up. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Forgive me."

Quan watched his obviously miserable little sister get up and sighed. His paternal big-brother instincts were telling him to comfort his sister, but his sleep instincts wanted to go back to sleep.

Overruled. "Shang Xiang, what's wrong?" Quan asked, sitting up on his bed and patting next to him. "C'mon, sit down."

Shang Xiang shook her head and made to leave. Quan sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Shang Xiang, what's the matter? What, would you rather talk to Ce? Why is it always Ce? I'm your big brother too!"

Shang Xiang looked up at her other big brother and burst into tears, running to Quan and hugging him. "It's Ce!" she whined pitifully, shoving her face into her brother's shoulder. "He's mad at me! And I don't know why!"

Quan was both suprised at his sister's sudden change of heart and the fact that she was crying. The last time Shang Xiang cried, was... he couldn't remember.

"It'll be OK, Shang Xiang," Quan said, patting his sister's back reassuringly. "Don't worry... it's just Ce, you know how he is..."

"I know, but why's he so angry? I didn't do anything!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "And I know it's not about his girlfriend... she's so nice, she can't be making him be mean!!"

"Want me to talk to him?" Quan suggested.

"Could you?" Shang Xiang pleaded.

Quan smiled at Shang Xiang and nodded. "Of course I will. But you've gotta promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"Don't always go to Ce for everything, alright? I'm a year younger, but I'm just as much your brother as Ce is. There's some stuff I can't do, but there's some stuff I do better than Ce does," Quan said.

Shang Xiang nodded and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Quan. You're a great big brother, don't forget it."

Quan smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. Alright, find something to do for a while, I'll find you when I'm done talking to Ce."

"Okay. Thanks, Quan," Shang Xiang said, cheered up. She got up and left her brother's room, feeling relieved.

Quan watched her go and grinned. It felt good to be the big brother for once.

(AN: I've noticed throughout most of my stories that I use the Ce/Shang Xiang sibling relationship way more than the Quan/Shang Xiang sibling relationship. I figure Quan needs his time in the spotlight for once.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce sighed angrily and threw his backpack in the corner of his room. Making way towards the TV, he kicked his sneakers off. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, and looked up at himself in the mirror.

Angry at his own angry reflection, Ce got onto his bed and turned the TV on, unable to concentrate at the image of several bikini-clad women wrestling in chocolate syrup. Normally Buxom Bikini Beach Battle was always good when he wanted to cheer up, but not today.

Ce decided to take a nap when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," he grumbled. "Visiting hours are over."

"Ce, it's your brother. Let me in," Quan grumbled.

"No."

"Let me in or I won't stop bothering you until you do," Quan persisted.

"Fuck off, Quan."

"I'm taking that as a welcome." Quan opened the door and stepped inside, suprised. "Ce, you're a mess. Look at you."

Ce glared at his younger brother. "What the hell do you want? If it's something stupid--"

"It's not something stupid," Quan said firmly, and sat down at the edge of Ce's bed. "It's our sister."

Ce's eyes narrowed. "Get the hell out of here, Quan."

"Not until I get some answers. Ce, our sister is miserable because she thinks you're mad at her," Quan said, wincing at how stupid that sounded. He was hoping to make the situation sound a little more urgent.

Ce scowled. "Tell her to get over herself."

"I will not. What's the matter with you? You and Shang Xiang never fight, and it seems like all you two've been doing lately is fighting," Quan grumbled.

"Quan, dammit, tell her if she wants things to be as they always were, she can stop sneaking around behind my back!" Ce said angrily, finally spilling his guts out. "There, alright?! That's why I'm pissed off! I walk into the gym today, and guess what I see!? That bastard Gan Ning with my little sister in his arms. And the MINUTE they see me, he lets her go and tries pretending I didn't see anything! How STUPID does she think I am!?"

Quan was suprised at Ce's reaction. "Ce, calm down," he said, but Ce shook his head angrily.

"Don't TELL me to calm down!" he screamed. "Look, Quan, how the hell am I supposed to react!? My sister's trying to hide stuff behind my back! Quan, I don't know if you know this, but before Mom died, before Shang Xiang was born, I promised her-"

Ce felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it down. "I promised Mom that I would look out for you, and for Shang Xiang. Mom told me that it was my responsibilty to look out for you two. And I don't care how much of a meddling pain in the ass Shang Xiang thinks I am, but I promised Mom and I'm not going to break that promise!"

Quan reached over and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Ce, you're my brother, and I've got to tell you, you're a damn good one. I think you're doing the right thing, and Mom would have been proud of you. But... for her sake, go talk to Shang Xiang. She's much more upset than she's letting on, and it took me a while to pry what I know out of her."

Ce scowled and scratched his head. "I know what she wants me to say, and I'm not going to say it. Look, Quan, I hung out with Ning at football practice today, and... he's not a bad guy. But if some guy's interested in my sister, I don't care WHO the hell he is, I'm going to make sure he's not one of those assholes who treats their girlfriends like shit. I've seen it happen, and I don't want it happening to my little sister."

"Tell her that," Quan said firmly.

Ce nodded and sighed. "Fine." He got up, grabbed a clean shirt lying on his chair, and left the room.

Quan watched Ce go, then quickly followed after him to listen outside the door. After playing messenger and peacemaker, he thought he deserved to hear the arguement that was bound to unfold between his hot-headed siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shang Xiang sighed and stared up at the ceiling, forcing herself to think about anything other than her angry brother. Thinking of Ce made her angry, and she didn't want to be angry. She wanted to know what the hell was the matter with her brother, but decided if he didn't knock on the door right now and ask to talk to her, she'd--

There was a knock on the door. "Shang Xiang, it's me. We need to talk."

Coincidence, Shang Xiang decided, and scowled. "It's open," she said, and folded her arms.

Ce came in, looking both angry and-- he just looked angry.

"What do you want?" Shang Xiang asked, annoyed. "Go away."

"No," Ce answered. "Not until QUAN stops listening outside the door!" Ce swung the door open and it smacked Quan on the head.

"Ow! Jerk!" Quan complained, and stomped off in the direction of his own room.

"Get outta here," Shang Xiang said angrily, avoiding eye contact. "Say what you have to say, then leave me alone!"

Ce scowled and folded his arms, leaning against the wall. "So I'm supposed to apologize to you? Is that it?" he finally asked.

"Apologize for what? For being a total jerk lately?" Shang Xiang retorted.

"Don't even try it, Shang, you KNOW why I'm mad!" Ce snarled. "Look, if you're going to hang out with someone, I'd rather you tell me to fuck off and do it anyway than SNEAK AROUND BEHIND MY BACK! C'mon, Shang Xiang, don't you think I'm gonna find out anyway!?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" Shang Xiang screamed, jumping off her bed and facing her older brother defiantly. "Who the hell says I've gotta do what my stupid brother tell me!? Look, _bro_, I know you think you know everything and you know what's best for me, but guess what? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY say in who I talk to, who I don't, and everything else in between! Quan doesn't feel the urge to meddle in our lives! Why the hell do you have to!? It's annoying! If you don't like how I do things, fuck off! I don't care!"

Ce took a deep breath and fought down the urge to strangle his younger sister. Instead, he opened his mouth and tried to talk, but Shang Xiang interrupted him by bursting into explosive, volcanic-eruption tears. He sighed and sat down next to his sister on her bed.

"Why are YOU crying?" he asked.

"Just go away!" Shang Xiang sobbed, wiping her face with her hands. "Get outta here! Why do you think I'm crying, you insensitive dick!?"

"I don't know," Ce said, confused. "YOU didn't get a traffic ticket today."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT A TRAFFIC TICKET!" Shang Xiang exploded, and angrily lashed out at her brother, pummeling him with her fists. "You stupid jerk!!"

Ce sighed an exasperated sigh. "Dammit, Shang Xiang, you're not making sense. What exactly have I done? You're the one sneaking around behind my back!"

"Ce, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not YOU! I don't HAVE an unlimited supply of friends! What the hell am I supposed to do??"

"Shang Xiang, look at him. He looks like the kind of guy who's eventually gonna repopulate the human race all by himself, IF YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING," Ce said angrily, trying to knock some sense into her thick skull (admittedly a Sun family characteristic). "I'm trying to keep my promise to Mom to protect you- and Quan- from whatever. And if I've gotta protect you from yourself, I'll do it!"

"Why don't you just trust me?!" Shang Xiang sobbed. "Fine, you know what!? Ce, you're my big brother and I love you more than you'll ever understand, and if you don't want me hanging around Ning because he's a jerk to you, I won't. There? You happy?"

"No," Ce admitted, touched by what she said before she added the unnecessary bit about Ning at the end which ruined the whole sentence. "Shang Xiang, I love you too, and that's exactly why I'm worried! It's not Ning! Any guy who I think might do something to hurt you, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Ning's a good guy, Ce, he's not going to rape me," Shang Xiang said, still angry.

Ce sighed and grabbed his sister in a hug before she could protest. "That's not what I'm worried about, Shang. I'm worried he might hurt you in a different way."

"Like how?" Shang Xiang asked.

"I'm afraid he'll break your heart, that's why."

(AN: Shoot, I'm crying. I gotta turn this damn piano music off.)

Shang Xiang looked up at her brother and began crying again. Ce wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her.

Meanwhile, watching the tender scene from the windowsill undetected, were Quan, and the three Suns' father, Jian. Quan was trying not to puke, and Jian was busily snapping digital photos.

"I think I'm gonna puke all over these daffodils, Dad," Quan grumbled.

"You'd better not!" Jian warned. "Those were your mother's favorite flowers, and... oh, look, they're hugging again! Quan, get in there! This can be our Christmas card!"

"Ew," Quan gagged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaah, I love the Sun Ce/Sun Shang Xiang sibling relationship. Makes me wish I had a big bro. :P But I don't... so next chapter we will see how these events unfold. :P Now I have to figure out how.

Before I get carried away, thanks everyone for reviewing, I appriciate all your pinions/questions/everything. I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews, but when I get the chance I will, I swear!!

I can't believe this thing got to 57 reviews on four chapters alone. Wow. Thanks, guys, I really appriciate it :)

I promise to keep updates more frequent, so don't give up on me!


	6. Lu Xun Finally Shows Up! Woohoo!

Wow, who'da thought there were so many Lu Xun fans out there?? At least 26 people have outright begged me in a review to introduce Lu Xun, so... here he is:D A nice long flashback chapter, and this chapter explains a few things- why Lu Xun likes Xiao Qiao, why Ling Tong and Gan Ning hate each other, and other things! ;) Enjoy!

Ooh, and we meet another character in this chapter-- Ma Yun Lu!! She is Ma Chao's younger sister and is a sophmore. Read more about her in this chapter. :)

And yes, Guan Ping and (Zhang) Xing Cai are cousins, since in this Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei are sworn brothers. Meaning, they went to court and signed a document saying they're legally brothers. Weird, I know. :D

Oh, and let me emphasize this to make sure nobody gets any wrong ideas-- **Zhao Yun is NOT gay in this!!** He takes a lot of crap from Ma Chao, so Sun Ce makes fun of the two of them. But nope, Zhao Yun's straight. :) Damn straight he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hallway was quiet. Too quiet.

Well, that was just the way he wanted it. Sweeping back his brown bangs hanging in his eyes, he took off his soft red baseball cap and tousled his hair with his hands, and put the hat back on.

Lu Xun smiled, sitting back in his reserved desk at the school library again. He loved the library; the smell of the books, the knowledge floating in the air just waiting to be consumed...

Xun had always loved learning. Ever since he was a baby, and his hands big enough to hold a book, he was always reading something. So for a 15 year old, he knew about as much as a post-graduate school 30 year old.

Still, genius wasn't exactly a trait the girls lusted after, and therefore he was overlooked in the prospective boyfriend department. Not that he minded. Most of the bleach-brained blonde bimbos that populated this school were too busy chasing that stupid quarterback Sun Ce or his eighth-cousin-twelve-times-removed, Gan Ning. Sun Ce was an idiot and Gan Ning looked like he broke out of prison.

Xun sighed and put the book he was reading down and took his hat off. Wearing this faded old baseball cap was more like a target than a fashion accessory; if anything, it looked out of place when compared to his anything-but-athletic apparel. But he didn't care. He had told his dad the story of what happened that fateful day, and as a reward was given the red baseball cap, and he'd worn it every day of his life since.

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday, instead of eight years ago...

_"Ouch!" Xun cried, as a bright red kickball bounced against the side of his head, causing his delicate skull to smack against the concrete table he was sitting at._

_"Oh, sorry!" A girl with big brown eyes and a long brown ponytail came running up to him, looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"_

_"Umm... yeah, I'm fine," he replied, although truthfully his head was throbbing and he was worried about a possibility of a concussion. "Is this your ball?"_

"Yeah," the girl replied. "Ummm... do you want to play with us?"

"No, that's okay," he replied, smiling. "I have my book!"

_"Eww! Who'd wanna read a book instead of playing kickball?" the girl asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste._

_Xun's ears perked up. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"_

_"There's nothing fun about a book!" the girl continued, glaring at the open book on Xun's lap as though it had done her a personal wrong._

_"Books are like a portal to your imagination! Just reading them takes you on a fantastic adventure!" Xun protested. "How does that compare to... kickball?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word "kickball"._

_Truthfully speaking, Xun was never any good at sports. And therefore, he was picked on mercilessly for sitting on the sidelines reading his books instead of playing._

_But this girl was going too far!! "Look, how about you go play kickball and I read my book? Everyone wins," Xun decided, unable to maintain an arguement due to his peaceful nature._

_  
The girl pouted. "Oh, fine!" she said. She stomped off, and Xun smiled, resuming his adventures with Tom Sawyer and friends._

Xun smiled and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Sure, she was an annoying little pest at the time, but later that afternoon she really came in handy!

_"Hey, geekface! I thought I told you to do my homework!" screamed ten-year-old Gan Ning._

_"I did! I did!" Xun squeaked. Although they were related, Ning used that link to his advantage. Being too stupid and illiterate to write his own name, let alone conjugate Spanish verbs, he picked on his younger eighth-cousin-twelve-times-removed cousin until he did it._

_Ning snatched the worksheets from the younger boy and stared at the paper. "You little punk! This ain't in English!" he screamed. "What're you trying to do?"_

"It's Spanish homework! Of course it's not in English!" wailed Xun, now trying not to cry.

_Ning shrugged and stuffed the pages into his backpack. "Fine! Now I feel guilty when I do THIS!" He laughed, pushing Xun down on his butt. Xun, feeling scared and betrayed, began to cry._

_"You little baby! Quit crying!" Ning hollered, and kicked the scared little boy._

_"HEY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YA BIG JERK!!" shrieked the voice of a little girl._

_  
"Huh?" Ning turned around and smirked. "Aww, another widdle baby?"_

_  
The girl from before stormed up to Ning, getting in his face, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritting agitatedly. "You leave him alone, you meanie!" she said angrily._

_Ning scowled. "Who the heck are you? Get lost, kid!"_

The little girl's face became even redder with her fury. "You get lost! I'm gonna beat you up!"

_Ning laughed. "Yeah, whatever! Get outta here!"_

The girl gritted her teeth furiously again, and shoved him away from Xun. Ning's eyes burned with fury. "Hey! Don't push me!" he yelled.

_"I'll do it again!" the girl replied, and promptly pushed him again._

_Ning's expression was one of rage and bewilderment, obviously in shock that this skinny little girl was pushing him around. He glanced down at his distant cousin, but to his rage the boy didn't look scared, but excited._

_  
The girl shoved him again. "I said go away!"_

_"Don't you tell me what to do!" Ning yelled, and raised his fist like he was going to hit her. The little girl scowled, and before Ning could hit her (knowing him, he probably wasn't going to, but was trying to scare her away), she tackled him to the ground._

_"Oww! Get offa me!" Ning yelled, angry. The little girl scowled and started whaling on him, her tiny fists pounding against Ning's shoulders._

_Xun was positively amazed. This little girl was beating up his evil cousin? Hallelujah! There was a god! After promising to attend church services that Sunday, Xun continued watching the scene unfold._

_  
"If I... ever... catch you... hurting someone... again... I'M GONNA REALLY HURT YOU!" the little girl shrieked, showing no intention of stopping._

_  
"Oww!! Go away! Leave me alone!" Ning wailed, trying to throw the girl off him. "Get off me! Go away! I'll stop beating him up! Just go away!"_

_"Do you promise?" the girl demanded, glaring at him, her brown eyes burning with rage._

_"Yes! Fine! I'll leave him alone! Just get off me!" Ning whined._

_  
"Well in that case--"_

"XIAO QIAO!!"

_The little girl looked up to see another girl, this one older, with darker hair rushing up to her, followed by an older boy about Ning's age. The boy looked concerned, but the dark haired girl looked angry and embarrassed._

_  
"What are you DOING?" she cried, pulling the smaller girl off Ning. Ning stood up and scowled._

_  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked Ning._

_  
"Of course I'm alright! Do I look not alright to you?" Ning scowled, brushing his clothes off. "Stupid girl! Get lost!" he said to the brown haired girl, whose teeth clenched in fury again._

_"What the heck is your problem?" the boy demanded. "You had to have done something to make her so angry! She doesn't beat people up for no reason!"_

"He does!" Xun spoke up, finding his voice. "He... he was hurting me! That girl saved me!"

_"Really? Good job, Xiao!" the boy said, patting the girl on her back._

_  
Ning scowled. "Yeah, well, you got me off guard! Cheap shot!" He stormed up to Xiao and angrily pushed her down, causing her to skid along the concrete ground._

_The girl began crying, and the boy got angry. "You jerk! Why'd you do that for?" he screamed. Ning, realizing he was dead, ran away, not wanting to be beaten up again, but the boy followed him, murder in his brown eyes._

_  
"Oh, Xiao, don't worry, Tong'll get him," the dark haired girl assured the younger girl, still crying. _

_"Are you okay?" Xun asked, worried. The girl looked up at him and showed him her elbow, which was scraped up. She wiped her tears away with her free hand and stood up._

_  
"I'll be okay," she whimpered._

_"Thanks for helping me," Xun said, smiling. "Here you go... I have a bandaid!" He retrieved one from his backpack and gave it to the little girl, who smiled._

_  
"Thanks," she said, and gave it to the older girl. "Sis, can you stick it on me?"_

_  
The older girl nodded quickly and bandaged the little girl's scrape. The little girl smiled and went up to Xun, holding her elbow to his face._

_"Will you kiss it?" she asked. "Daddy always kisses my ouchies!"_

_"Oh, Xiao, please, you can wait until we get home," the older girl said, looking at Xun apologetically._

_"OK," Xun said, and placed a small kiss on the girl's bandaid. The girl smiled. "Thanks! I'm Xiao Qiao! This is my big sister Da!"_

"Hello," Da said, smiling. "The boy with us is our cousin, Ling Tong,"

"GEEEEYOOOOWWW!" screamed a voice (sounded like Ning). About three seconds away Ning ran past them again, wailing and screaming. "Leave me alone! Go away!" he wailed, cradling his left arm in his right arm. "What're you looking at!?" he screamed at Xun, Da, and Xiao.

_"Get back here!" Tong screamed, chasing after Ning. "I'll teach you to pick on little girls!"_

Xun smiled happily. After Xiao Qiao beat him up and Ling Tong broke his arm, Ning hadn't bothered him since. Even at ten years old Ning was a jerk, so he couldn't even imagine how much meaner he'd gotten over the years...

...and he also couldn't help but wonder where that little girl Xiao Qiao had ended up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shang Xiang sighed, trudging along the hallway, headed to her English class. Although everything was fine with Ce, she hadn't seen Ning all day. At least she had English class with her daddy to cheer her up.

Being the youngest, and the only girl, Shang Xiang was always a daddy's girl. Her mother died when she was young, and although her father did fine without a partner, Shang Xiang was at a disadvantage when it came to girl things, like boys.

Ce and Quan were two teenaged boys, and she didn't understand them at all. Why're they so confusing? Shang Xiang wondered. She sighed. She did feel bad for punching that guy in the face yesterday, Ling Tong or whatever his name was. He was a jerk, but she figured she should at least apologize for nearly breaking his nose open.

"Shang Xiang! How's everything going?" Sun Jian asked, greeting his daughter.

"Oh, things are doing okay. Ce's been acting weird," Shang Xiang said, grinning.

"That's nothing new. Speaking of Ce, have you met his girlfriend? She seems to be a very squared-away young lady! I hope your brother doesn't do anything stupid," Jian said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Da? Yeah, I met her! She's really nice," Shang Xiang said. "I dunno, Ce really likes her, that's all he ever talks about nowadays." Well, that and my social life, but I'm not telling Dad that, she added.

"Well, alright. Anyway, go sit down, I've got a million Freshman tests to grade so it's a free period," Sun Jian said. "But keep your phone hidden, if I see it I'm gonna have to take it, okay?"

Shang Xiang grinned and headed for a seat, figuring she'd wait for the bell to ring. She felt a poke on her back and turned around, and her face lit up. "Xing Cai! Hi!" she said, recognizing the friendly girl from volleyball practice yesterday.

"Hi!" Xing Cai said, smiling. She gestured to the boy sitting in the desk next to her. "This is my cousin Guan Ping! We've been friends forever!"

"Nice to meet you!" Ping said with a smile. Shang Xiang grinned back, happy to meet some friends in the class.

At that minute, two tall, muscular-looking guys came into the room. One of the guys had a short, light brown buzz cut, and the other guy had longer hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey, Mr. Sun, can we borrow the TV?" Buzz Cut asked.

Sun Jian looked up and smiled. "Oh, Chao, Yun, hello! Help yourselves, we're not using it."

"Thanks, Mr. Sun," the guy named Chao said. Yun, his ponytailed friend, looked up. "Hey! Chao, look, your sister is in this class!"

"Hey, Yun," said Ma Chao's sister, beaming at him.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Yun asked.

"Why would I say hi? I saw her this morning, and I'll see her again when I get home! Quit being dumb, Yun," Chao said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, get the other side. And try not to break a nail, alright?"

"CHAO! Shut up!" Yun whined. "You're such a dick sometimes!"

"Whatever." The two took the TV and left.

"Man that guy's an asshole," Ping muttered. Shang Xiang agreed. Xing Cai, on the other hand, was staring at the door with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, I think he's incredible," she sighed, resting her head in her hand and smiling.

"I don't understand what you see in him!" Ping grumbled, and Shang Xiang grinned. Although she secretly agreed with Ping, and thought Chao was a jerk, she didn't want to hurt her new friend's feelings.

The girl who was apparently Chao's sister sighed and turned around. "Hey, can you please not talk about my brother like that?"

"Why not? He's a jerk, Yun Lu," someone said.

The girl turned around. "He's got his reasons, alright? Look, if you're gonna bitch about my brother at least do it somewhere where I can't hear it. Or I'll kick your ass. Alright?"

"Geez. Chillax, Yun Lu," the same person grumbled.

The girl, Yun Lu, scowled and folded her arms. "I get where you're coming from," Shang Xiang interrupted.

Yun Lu turned around. "Huh?" she asked.

"I've heard people talking about my older brothers too, and it pisses me off. I mean, sure, they've got their faults, but they're still our big brothers, right?" Shang Xiang asked.

Yun Lu smiled. "I know exactly what you mean! Thanks. What's your name?"

"Sun Shang Xiang," Shang Xiang replied. "Yup, before you ask, that's my dad."

Sun Jian, distracted by his daughter's beautiful display of family righteousness and loyalty, shook his head and waved. "Hi," he said.

Yun Lu got up and sat down in the desk across from Shang Xiang. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Shang Xiang said with a smile. "This is Xing Cai and Guan Ping!"

"Hello," Yun Lu said, and smiled.

"If it means anything, I think your brother's amazing," Xing Cai added, while Ping rolled his eyes in the background.

Yun Lu giggled. "Really? He doesn't have a girlfriend, y'know."

Xing Cai blushed. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!!"

Yun Lu and Shang Xiang laughed, and Yun Lu turned to Shang Xiang. "Hey, you're Sun Ce's sister, right?"

"Yup," Shang Xiang replied. "And Sun Quan, but nobody's ever heard of him."

"Bingo," Yun Lu said, and laughed. "You know, your brother is gorgeous, but--"

"Eww!" Shang Xiang laughed. "This is my brother we're talking about here!"

"I know, I know! But his girlfriend's a sweetheart and they make a really cute couple," Yun Lu said with a smile. "Besiiides, I'm not into your brother anyway. There's another lucky guy I like."

"Your brother's friend?" Shang Xiang guessed.

"HEY! Is it THAT obvious!?" Yun Lu protested.

"Nope! Lucky guess, you caved!" Shang Xiang laughed.

"Ah, well, whatever. I wish he'd stand up to my brother once in a while," Yun Lu said. "Enough about me. How about YOU, Shang Xiang?"

"Huh?" Shang Xiang asked. "What do you mean, how about me?"

"Who do YOOOOU like?" Xing Cai teased.

"Shut up! Nobody!" Shang Xiang lied.

"Uh huh. Hey, what's the name of that senior, with the spiky hair? The dumb one with the tattoos?" Yun Lu asked.

"He's not dumb! And his name's Gan Ning!" Shang Xiang instantly defended, then made a face. "Aww, man!"

"That was too easy!" Yun Lu giggled. "Wow, sounds like all three of us like seniors!"

"Too bad they won't ever notice us, we're just sophmores," Xing Cai sighed.

"Come over to my house sometime!" Yun Lu suggested. "We've got a pool!"

"Does Chao have a six pack?" Xing Cai wanted to know.

"Yup," Yun Lu nodded. "He never stops showing 'em off!"

"Same here," Shang Xiang grinned. "Ce named each individual one!"

"My brother's 12," Xing Cai laughed. "He's not really into that kind of stuff yet."

"Lucky you," Yun Lu grinned. "Hey, Shang Xiang, I've seen you hanging out with Ning. Does he like you?"

"I don't know," Shang Xiang said, blushing a little. "To be honest, I really don't know. I mean, he likes me, but I think I'm just a friend... you know, not really a girl. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," Yun Lu groaned. "Yun and my bro have been friends forever. And Yun STILL sees me as his best friend's little sister. I mean, c'mon... I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a woman, dammit!" She stopped. "Well, a little woman."

"Chao doesn't even know I'm alive!!" Xing Cai wailed.

"How about you come over today?" Yun Lu suggested. "My dad won't mind. As long as you promise to make your parents re-elect him for his second term as governor."

"I'd have to talk to my dad," Xing Cai said. "I'll see him at lunch, I guess."

"Lunch? Why lunch?" Shang Xiang asked curiously.

"He's one of the guys who owns the catering company," Xing Cai replied.

"Really? Your dad owns 3 Brothers Catering?" Shang Xiang asked, in shock.

"Well, he owns a third of the business," Xing Cai said. "Ping's dad owns another third, and our uncle Bei owns the other third."

"3 Brothers Catering? That's like the best food ever! They're catering my sweet sixteen!" Yun Lu said, snapping back into reality.

"I heard about that. Isn't it going to be on MTV?" Ping asked. "That show when annoying girls throw temper tantrums when they don't get a sky pillar named after them or when their cake is only the size of the World Trade Center?"

"Yeah," Yun Lu sighed. "I TOLD Dad I didn't want to be on that stupid show, but he says it's good publicity."

"Is it lunch time yet?? I'm hungry!" Ping complained. "Do you guys all have lunch next?"

"Yeah," said Shang Xiang and Yun Lu.

"Darn it! I've got last lunch," Xing Cai whined.

"I do too," Ping sighed. "I don't think I'm going to make it. Stop talking about food!"

"We can giggle about boys again," Yun Lu suggested with a smile.

"NO! Anything but that!" Ping wailed.

The bell rang, and Ping was able to escape any more girl talk.

"Woohoo! Lunch!" Yun Lu cheered. "C'mon, Shang Xiang, let's eat together!"

"Sure! You don't mind eating with Da Qiao, right? She sits with me," Shang Xiang added.

"No problem!" Yun Lu added. "Uh oh! Here comes Gan Ning!"

"WHAT!?" Shang Xiang yelped. "Does my hair look OK? Did I just say that?"

"Now you're lookin' good!! Go get 'em, tiger!" Yun Lu grinned, and tousled Shang Xiang's bangs.

"No!! I don't wanna look like I'm waiting for him!" Shang Xiang whined.

"Hey, Shang Xiang!" Ning yelled from across the hall, waving. Shang Xiang instantly turned around, a bright radiant smile across her face.

"Ning! Hey!" Shang Xiang said, and said a quick "See ya!" to Yun Lu. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Haven't seen ya all day, thought I'd say hi," Ning said, grinning. "Did you get a hair cut?"

"Huh? No," Shang Xiang said.

"Really? Your hair looks different," Ning said. "Whatever. You're goin' to lunch now, right?" Shang Xiang nodded. "Cool, so I'm not makin' you late. Look, I've gotta talk to you. Remember that guy you punched out yesterday?"

"Yeah!" Shang Xiang said. "I feel kinda bad, I think I hit him too--"

"You didn't hit him hard enough," Ning interrupted. "Shang Xiang, he's the kind of guy who doesn't just take no for an answer. He's gonna keep bugging you until you cave."

"I won't, don't worry," Shang Xiang assured him.

"Well, yeah, I know that. A'ight, I can hear your stomach growling, and if I'm late to another class they're gonna send me down to the damn Dean's office again--" The bell rang and Ning swore. "Shit. OK, see ya, if I sprint I won't be too late."

"See ya," Shang Xiang said, and Ning grinned. "Later," he said, and tore off like a maniac, running down the hall and nearly trampling a poor late freshman.

"Yun Lu, you can come out, I know you're over there," Shang Xiang called.

Yun Lu came out from behind the water fountain, grinning. "What'd he say, what'd he say?"

"Oh, alright. He told me to watch out for this annoying guy, nothing really special," Shang Xiang said.

"Aahh, he wouldn't be warning you against someone if he didn't like you, a lot, now would he?" Yun Lu grinned.

Shang Xiang blushed a little. "Cut it out!!"

Yun Lu grinned. "You motivate me, Shang Xiang. Next time I see Yun I'm gonna ask him out."

"Really?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Sure. I can do it in theory, but when I'm standing right next to him I freak out," Yun Lu sighed. "Y'know, maybe I'll get Chao to ask him out for me."

"That'd be awkward," Shang Xiang said, as the two girls headed downstairs outside toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, Shang Xiang!" Ce called, waving. Shang Xiang waved back to her brother and poked Yun Lu. "Hey! Quit drooling!"

"I'm not!" Yun Lu protested, and laughed. "Y'know, Shang Xiang, this looks like the beginning of a good friendship!!"

"Yes it does," Shang Xiang grinned. Maybe this year'll be fun, she thought. I've already got some friends. And even if he doesn't like me, I can still be Ning's friend, and that's better than nothing.

"Aww, Shang Xiang, cheer up," Yun Lu said, and shook Shang Xiang's shoulder. "Tell you what. By the time Homecoming rolls around, we'll both have dates. Got it?"

"Wh-WHAT!? I can't just ask him!! Does Ning look like the kind of guy to go to a formal dance!?" Shang Xiang asked, blushing.

"Not at all! And that's why you've gotta talk him into it!!" Yun Lu grinned.

Shang Xiang thought for a second and grinned. "Alright, deal! And let's drag Xing Cai in this too! By Homecoming, we all get dates!"

"Sounds good to me!" Yun Lu agreed. The two girls shook hands and continued on the way to lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me about two hours to type this entire chapter. That's a new record for me:D I introduced a couple new characters, (Ma Yun Lu will also make an appearance in my other story, The Princess Diaries, when the appropriate chapter rolls around) and that about does it for me. Review, do whatever you'd like ;)

And since I'm getting back into that confused state of writing, here's another quick survey to fill out-- once again, completely optional, you don't have to do it if you'd rather just leave a regular "good job" comment. :) Oh, and I purposely have Ling Tong out of character!!

**Favorite character(s), (and why you like them):**

**Character that seems most in-character:**

**Character that seems most out-of-character:**

**Least favorite character(s) (and why):**

**Any events/scenes you'd like to happen:**

**Your favorite part of the story so far is...**

**Your LEAST favorite part of the story so far is...:**

**Favorite pairing (crushes too, not just Ce/Da):**

**Least favorite pairing (I might get rid of it):**

**Any other off-or-on-topic questions/comments for me:**

Hey, while I'm still here, and before you click off this website, let me ramble some more. Did you know Ma Yun Lu is really Ma Chao's sister and Zhao Yun's wife in ROTK? They should put her in DW6 if it ever comes out any time soon. Yup, that's really the only new character I want to see, Ma Yun Lu. :) And maybe Guan Xing. Guan Xing was a badass. Guan Xing and, what the hell, Zhang Bao too. But make them hot. :3


End file.
